Let's Play A Game
by NeitherAngelNorDevil
Summary: Itachi had promised to protect Sasuke from their abusive father but one day he just disappears. Sasuke had lost all hope until he met a bubbly blonde named Naruto. SasuxNaru Just another sappy high-school-first-time fic XP Warning: Yaoi, violence. R&R? :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** YAY! My first story! This means you have to be nice! XP Ok not really…but please try ^-^;;

**Description:** Itachi had promised to protect Sasuke from their abusive father but one day he just disappears. Sasuke had lost all hope until he met a bubbly blonde named Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. I don't even own the computer I'm using right now T_T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, descriptive violence, abuse and a lot of angst XP

**L**et's** P**lay** A G**ame

Uchiha Sasuke woke up to a dark room. He always did. Ever since he was a child, he hated seeing the early morning sunshine.

Gradually he sits up in his bed staring at his alarm. Five am. He sighs and slowly walks to his desk to make sure he's finished all his work. Unlike other seventeen year olds, Sasuke's room was quite, as his mother put it, dark, dull and dreary.

His curtains, which were always closed, were black and his bed linen was a dark blue. His walls were a cream and he had a cupboard in the corner for clothes and in the other corner was a desk for work. There wasn't anything on the walls, no posters, no achievements, nothing. Not even pictures. He didn't see the need to put up any; he didn't want to have a constant reminder of _**him**_. It made him sick just thinking about it.

After making sure everything was ready for school he walked as silently as he could to the bathroom. As he took a peek into the kitchen, he spotted his father passed out on a chair with an empty bottle of liquor in his hands. Great. Now he'll have that to deal with.

After doing his morning bathroom routine, he gets dressed in a loose Iron Maiden T-shirt with black pants and slowly puts on his black and white Osiris's. He really didn't want to leave his room right now. His father was probably up and knowing his mother, she wouldn't be up until her husband left. He sighed and decided he might as well face the inevitable.

Walking towards the kitchen he hears his father's grunts and curses and the sound of cupboards being opened and shut closed. Standing in the doorway, Sasuke announces his presence, "Good morning father. How are you?"

Suddenly his father turned to face him. His hair was greasy and his clothes were dishevelled. His white button up shirt had small patches of blood, 'probably my mother's' he sullenly thought.

"How do you think I'm fucking feeling? Are you that fucking stupid Sasuke? Do I need to beat some _more_ sense into you?"

Sasuke mentally flinched at the thought, "Forgive me father, I'll take my leave now."

Without Sasuke noticing, his father was suddenly next to him, holding onto his arm, whispering in his ear, "Where the hell do you think you're going Sasuke? I think you should have a day off, I'm sure your mother would appreciate it."

Sasuke started to panic but hid it well, it was always worse when his father noticed his fear.

"I cannot father, the school is expecting me today, and they would grow…suspicious, if I didn't show up. Forgive me." Sasuke hated the days he "took off" from school, they were the worst. Luckily since he became the president of the Student Representative Council, he's been needed more and more often at school. It angered his father but at least it kept him safe, even if only for a while. His mother however was not so lucky. He hated every moment that his parents were alone. He was always afraid of returning home to the form of his mother's lifeless body. Her hair drenched in blood, her kind, brown eyes staring into nothing, her frail body mangled and her beautiful face bruised beyond recognition. It was a nightmare that haunted him every time he left the house.

Slowly his father released the grip on his arm and backed into the kitchen chair, "So be it, leave now before I change my mind."

Silently releasing the breath he was holding, he grabbed his bag and began to leave towards the front door. With his hand on the doorknob he suddenly heard his father's voice float across the house, "Get up you fucking whore! I want something to eat **NOW!**"

'Forgive me mother' and with that thought, Sasuke opened the door into the bright sunshine and began a new day of pretend.

A/N: Oh poor Sasuke. T_T so please tell me what you think! This is my first story so I would appreciate any advice ^-^ Also! Please note, I am not a writer, I have never written anything in my entire life, so if it's really bad, be nice ok? Oh oh and how am I supposed to uh spread out everything? I'm used to writing long paragraphs but I see no one does that….;; Help? haha Thank-you for reading!

Bye~bye

NietherAngelNorDevil


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Woo! Chapter 2! Why? Because I have A LOT of free time XP so here it is!

**Description:** Itachi had promised to protect Sasuke from their abusive father but one day he just disappears. Sasuke had lost all hope until he met a bubbly blonde named Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. I don't even own the computer I'm using right now T_T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, descriptive violence, abuse and a lot of angst XP

**Pairings: **Well SasuxNaru definitely but if you want more, tell me! I might consider it. ;P

*~*

The sun was cheerfully shinning, the autumn leaves were falling leisurely and the birds were blissfully chirping. Like they had no idea what was really going on in the world.

Sasuke walked even slower on his way to the bus stop. He was always there early…for obvious reasons. With his head hung low and iPod playing, he never heard the frantic shouting of someone close by.

"Oi, watch out!"

Suddenly Sasuke was tackled to the rough, dirty street, landing on his back with a small weight on top of him.

"Ow." Sasuke groaned, 'Great, another injury.'

When he looked up he was greeted with a mop of unruly blonde hair. 'What the hell?'

"Are you ok?" the stranger asked.

What Sasuke saw was unbelievable, staring at him were the bluest eyes he had ever encountered, the intensity and depth of them…he couldn't even dream of comparing them to anything else.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright…what happened?"

Slowly the stranger lifted himself off Sasuke, helping him up in the process, "Well you were nearly hit by a car! Didn't your parents always tell you to look both ways before crossing? Hmmm?"

What was he supposed to say to that? 'Oh no actually my father constantly hoped I _would_ be hit by a car.' He was sure that would go well.

Suddenly flushed and self conscious Sasuke replied with a dull, "Yeah, so I guess I should thank you for saving me…um?"

The stranger laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Haha oh yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just moved here, nice to meet ya!"

Sasuke took the hand held out towards him, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, welcome to the neighbourhood. What school are you planning on going to?"

Sasuke wasn't really good with communication, but he suddenly wanted to know everything about him. Why had he moved here? What were his parents like? Did he have a lot of friends? Music? Sports? Gods, even what his favourite fucking colour was!

Everything.

"Well I'll be going to Konoha High, transferring to grade 11, what about you? Which school do you go to?" That smile. Damn. Just damn.

"I'm actually in the same school and grade, so we'll probably see a lot of each other." Sasuke tried to smile he really did, but he wasn't sure how it turned out. 'I've probably terrified him now.'

Laughing Naruto turned towards Sasuke and spoke tenderly, "I hope I get to be in your class Sasuke."

Just as luck would have it the bus arrived and quickly both boys boarded it. Sasuke retreated to the back, trying as hard as he could to hide the blush glowing on his face.

*~*

**A/N:** Yeah *cough* Not exactly my fave chapter but whatever, I hope you enjoyed it! Urgh the fluff, I know Sasuke and Naruto usually hate/fight one another in the beginning but you know…maybe that will happen later? No, actually it won't, deal with it XP I'm gonna wait a while before I update again (I just wanna see if I get any reviews XD) But I hoped you enjoyed it…whoever you are…_**stalker**_! lol R&R? Please? ^_^

Bye~bye!

NeitherAngelNorDevil


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** WOO! REVIEWS! Wow thank-you guys! I feet very special, I bragged to _**all**_ my teddies. n.n OK I noticed that my last 2 chapters were…really short…so this one will be longer! Yay! ^_^

**Description:** Itachi had promised to protect Sasuke from their abusive father but one day he just disappears. Sasuke had lost all hope until he met a bubbly blonde named Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. I do however own this adorable skelanimal…aww my little monkey~

**Warnings:** Yaoi, descriptive violence, abuse and a lot of angst XP

*~*

For the first time, Sasuke couldn't wait to get to class. He just **HAD** to know if Naruto was going to be spending more time with him.

He didn't know why he had such a fascination with this boy, but for some odd reason, he just wanted to be close to him. He seemed so…warm. Maybe if Sasuke spent time with him, he'd be warm to?

He wasn't sure, but a chance to be happy was not something Sasuke ignored. And it seemed like Naruto was just radiating with happiness.

Looking out the bus window he finally saw the school come into view. Konoha High was not a rich, private school but at first glance you would assume so. The grounds were well kept, the hallways clean and the activities and academics were a large variety.

If the school succeeded in teaching the students anything, it was the importance of appearance.

Driving past the Main Hall into the parking area, Sasuke thought about how today was turning out. It seemed to be going…well. That was never a good sign for him.

Finally getting off the stuffy bus, he anxiously searched for a blonde mess of hair. Seeing it, he walked casually (rushed) into the direction he was sure Naruto would be in.

While brushing past people it was inevitably that he would bump into someone.

"What the hell is – oh Sasuke, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Haruno Sakura exclaimed. Wow, he knew something bad would happen today.

"Hn. It's fine." 'I really don't have time for this!' Sakura was one of his biggest fans. She was truly besotted with him. It pissed Sasuke off to no end.

Without warning, Sakura latched onto his arm dragging him towards the school and into one of the hallways, "Maybe I should take you to the nurse Sasuke, you don't look so well." She said as seductively as she could, her short pink hair clipped back and her emerald eyes shinning with a useless hope.

"No. Get off of me." Sasuke snapped trying to free his arm from her death grip.

"Oi Sasuke, I didn't know you were so cruel." Naruto unexpectedly said, lazily leaning against the hallway wall. He had a huge grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

'Crap.'

"Hn." Finally releasing himself from Sakura, he walked past her and Naruto towards the class.

Laughing silently Naruto turned to Sakura. "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya!" He said loudly with an even bigger grin.

Blushing slightly from the blonde's loud mouth antics, she smiled,

"Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you to Naruto. How come I haven't seen you around?" He seemed really kind.

"Ah well I'm a transfer! I'm in Hatake Kakashi's class. Is that your class as well?" Sakura nodded, "Well hopefully I'll get to sit next to someone as pretty as you, ne Sakura?" With a wink, he turned around towards the class just as the bell went off.

Laughing, Sakura followed punching him in the arm as they kept walking side by side.

Chatting away Naruto happily thought, 'It seems schooling will be better here. I really hope I can make friends…especially with Sasuke.'

*~*

As the class recklessly waited for their teacher, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little jealousy towards Sakura. He wished he could carelessly speak to someone like that. Just spark a conversation. He was so ecstatic to find out Naruto was in the same class as him but couldn't do anything about it. He honestly didn't know how to.

Staring at Naruto and Sakura still talking away made him feel…alone. Of course he had seen other people chat with their friends but Naruto was different, he only wished he knew why. As though reading Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto turned towards him and with a small smile waved his hand. Shocked, Sasuke didn't know what to do but before he could even do anything, Naruto had laughed and turned back towards Sakura. That was…weird.

When the teacher finally walked into class…twenty minutes late…the class settled down. The teacher had spiked white hair, but wasn't old in any way, and had a ninja type mask covering most of his face.

'Really things were getting out of hand here' Sasuke thought.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late! I got lost on the path of life!"

The whole class groaned.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei, whatever you say." A boy with untamed brown hair said.

"Do you want me to fail you Inuzuka?" Inuzuka Kiba gasped, "You can't do that! …Can he?" The class burst out in laughter from Kiba's irrational display of stupidity. Kiba was considered the class clown, with his large red tattooed strips under each eye and his obsession with dogs it really wasn't that much of a surprise.

Turning towards his desk, Kakashi spoke over the noise of the classroom. "Class…shut up for a second. We have a new student here with us! Now don't be shy, come up and introduce yourself!"

Naruto jumped off Sakura's desk and confidently walked to the front of the class.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's great to meet you all." Flashing a large grin and a peace sign the class erupted into cheers.

Kakashi smiled at the behaviour but before long he had to settle the class.

"Alright, were can Mr. Uzumaki sit. Hmmm. Ah! There's a seat, next to Sasuke. The dark, emo looking one." Kakashi said, pointing towards Sasuke.  
Sasuke glared. 'Asshole'

Walking towards his table, Naruto was overloaded with excitement. So far so good! He hadn't had any problems…yet.

*~*

Classes passed by slowly, Sasuke barely heard anything the teachers said and from the look of it, neither did Naruto. He was leaning back in his chair, resting a pencil on his upper lip, until Kiba suddenly flicked it off making the blonde yelp in surprise.

"Yes Uzumaki, something wrong?" Crap. He had hardly been here and already he was in shit.

Standing up as fast as he could, his chair scraping the floor, he nervously replied, "Uh no, nothing's wrong, sorry about that."

The teacher looked suspicious but turned back towards the board anyways.

Rubbing the back of his head he sat back down.

Waiting for a while, Naruto leaned back again but this time whispering to Kiba, "Oi, dog breath, I'll get you back." Kiba snickered and flipped him off. Naruto turned back to the front with a smirk on his face.

Oh Naruto knew he was gonna have a lot of fun with this one. _A lot_ of fun.

*~*

_Briiiiiing!_

Jumping out of his seat, Naruto hollered, "Oh thank the Gods, I am **SO** hungry!" The class laughed at him as they also got up to go to the cafeteria.

Sasuke was grabbing his books when a hand rested on his arm. It reminded him of the way his father held his arm this morning. Panicking he jerked his arm out of the hand and twisted to face the perpetrator. Naruto.

"Uh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to eat lunch with us. So are you in?"

Still slightly freaked out, Sasuke answered as calmly as he could, "Sorry, I have SRC work. Maybe another time."

Quickly gathering his work, Sasuke made a beeline for the door leaving a startled and confused Naruto.

Naruto was many things, but a fool was not one of them. He had seen the pure fear in Sasuke's eyes. He left the classroom with a heavy heart, 'What happened to you Sasuke?'

*~*

**A/N:** Well I hope that was enough for you guys. I tried my best to write more, not sure if it did any good but whatever. So I know Sasuke is kinda soft but I mean would he really be all 'grrr I'm a scary tough ass' if his father abused him since he was a child? Would you? Didn't think so. Although I do love angry, bitter Sasuke, and this Sasuke does have his moments, don't worry, but he's being abused in this story. He needs emotions damnit! . Also note! I sadly did not enjoy this chapter…there is like no angst AT ALL! T__T


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Right, so it came to my attention that I use a lot of commas. I am a comma whore, I admit to that. They're just so frikkin awesome! But seriously, sorry if it bugged anyone and thanks to Writrgrl‏ I've worked out somewhat where I should and shouldn't use them…hopefully .;;

This chapter is dedicated to Writrgrl and my love, Charlie! They were awesome enough to help me out, so major thankies to them!

**Description:** Itachi had promised to protect Sasuke from their abusive father but one day he just disappears. Sasuke had lost all hope until he met a bubbly blonde named Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! Not Naruto, not the angst fairy that lives in my closet or the Depeche Mode CD I'm worshiping right now. T__T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, descriptive violence, abuse and a lot of angst XP

*~*

Sasuke arrived in the SRC Room panting. From running or fear he wasn't sure. The minute he was out of Naruto's sight, and everyone else's for that matter, he ran straight to the SRC Room. If it was one thing he was good at, it was running away. He loved the feeling of the cold air entering his lungs while his legs ached from the strain. Arriving, he swung the door open entering it as quickly as he could. Closing the door, he slid down it resting his head on his knees. Who was he kidding? There was no way he could do this. He couldn't make friends. He wouldn't be able to behave like a normal friend would. What if his father found out? Doubt began to grip and coil around his heart, the pain was excruciating.

Taking deep breaths, he slowly stood up and walked towards the large desk to eat his lunch and finish some work. Because; although he hated it to even think about it, he had a feeling he might be needed at home early today.

*~*

During lunch Naruto was introduced to more people. Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend and rival for Sasuke's love, Akimichi Choji, a cheerful chubby boy (but for the love of the Gods don't let him hear you call him fat…it's frowned upon), and his best friend, Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius who was currently taking a nap. And sitting silently looking through a 'bug book' was Aburame Shino. When introduced to Naruto; he slowly lifted his head and nodded in acknowledgement. Although how he could see through those dark glasses Naruto didn't know.

Talking, laughter and the scraping of cutlery could be heard throughout the cafeteria. But it was always strange to Naruto that no matter how loud the cafeteria was he could always hear what was being said around him.

"So I tried talking to him and being as shy as he is, Sasuke just went to class" Ah, Sakura was still talking about her "fated meeting" with Sasuke. It seemed that girls would always be strange to him.

Rolling his eyes, he turned towards the 'boys' side' of the table, "So guys, what's the deal with this Sasuke?"

Kiba looked shocked by the question, "Who cares dude, he's a fucking asshole."

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked, "Why do you say that? He seemed ok to me." A little distracted but tolerable.

"Please man 'Pretty Boy' never hangs out with ANYONE; he thinks he's too cool for us 'commoners'." Kiba snorted.

Sighing, Naruto had to accept the way things were run here. 'It's just like any school', he thought. But the thought of Sasuke having no one here caused an ache in his chest. How could no one see that he needed someone?

*~*

During the rest of the classes, Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed worse than before. He kept tapping his foot and fidgeting with his fingers. "He's nervous…I wonder why?"

*~*

_**Briiiiiiiing**_

The end of another day. Sasuke stood slowly and gathered his things. His bangs hung low over his eyes. He knew what to expect. That doesn't mean he was looking forward to it. Leaving the classroom felt like leaving his safe zone. He laughed to himself dryly, 'It's like I'm asking for trouble.'

Walking down the hallway, someone suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"You can't go back Sasuke; you need to go to the police."

Kakashi.

Regaining composure Sasuke harshly whispered back, "Again with this Kakashi? You know I can't do that. My father is a respected CEO for fucks sake!"

Kakashi was, in a way, an old family friend. He used to look after the brothers when they were a family. Not broken or damaged; but a happy, loving family.

"I can't keep watching you return to that hell. Sasuke, I can help. Let me help. _**Please**_." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with insistent eyes.

Sighing, Sasuke looked directly into Kakashi's eyes, his own eyes pleading for understanding, "Please Kakashi, just leave it alone. There's nothing anyone can do for me…for us."

With that, Sasuke turned around and left Kakashi in the empty classroom.

Without either of them knowing, a certain blonde was still gathering his belongings when they entered. Startled and not wanting to disturb them he ducked behind a desk out of sight. He knew he should've just said something and left but he just couldn't. He wanted to know more about Sasuke.

'I wonder what Kakashi was talking about…'

*~*

Once Kakashi said his string of curses and left the classroom, Naruto began the mission of following Sasuke home. He had an uneasy feeling about Sasuke returning home and not knowing if he was alright didn't sit well with him.

He wasn't a stalker, just a concerned observer.

Surprisingly following Sasuke home wasn't as big of a problem as Naruto had thought it would be. Sasuke seemed preoccupied. As if he was in a totally different world. 'Almost…pretending nothing was around him.'

Sasuke walked along the street heading towards his demise; his conversation with Kakashi replaying in his mind over and over again. Damn Kakashi, he was always making things worse for him.

'It's never ending with this guy!'

What was he supposed to do damnit!? It's not like he could just carry his mother off into the fucking sunset.

No.

He was realistic.

A pessimistic realist.

He knew there was no hope left for his family. The only hope his family had took off twelve fucking years ago!

'Damnit.'

Deep breath in.

'Damnit.'

Deep breath out.

'Damnit!'

Calming himself down was becoming difficult. He soon began hyperventilating and fell down onto his knees. He punched the street as hard as he could.

"DAMNIT!"

Birds flew from the trees screeching, the wind continued to dance with the leaves and a young boy slowly breaking under all the pressure were the only sights seen on the dark street. Fighting back the tears he felt coming, he kept trying to clam himself down.

Naruto watched the scene unfold in front of him. How terrible. To be so close to the breaking point and having no one there to help pick up the pieces. He didn't even have anyone to talk to at school! No one. He was alone…just like Naruto.

Sasuke picked himself up almost in slow motion. Lifting his legs, wincing as he saw the blood on his knuckles, he carried on his "merry way" back home.

When he finally arrived, he saw his father's silhouette walking around the living room. It seemed his companion was with him. Good old reliable whiskey. Nice.

The sound of his heart beat beating in his ears, the sweat pouring down his back and the throbbing in his hand was **not** helping. He reached towards the doorknob and noticed his hands were shaking. Why was he always so fucking scared? He should be used to this be now. Taking in one last deep breath, welcoming the cool air, he opened the door.

"Wel-welcome home…Sasuke." His father slurred.

Taking a quick scan of his living room Sasuke evaluated his chances. They didn't seem good today. Furniture was thrown everywhere, broken glass lay all over the floor, most likely from his father's empty booze bottles, and his mother was nowhere in sight.

'Where is she?' Sasuke started to panic. 'What ifs' began floating across his mind.

'What if she's hurt?'

'What if she's dying?'

'What if she's dead?'

'…What if she left him?'

Sasuke dropped his bag, totally surrendering to whatever punishment he was about to receive. However, he had to know one small detail, "Father, where is mother?"

With obviously fake confusion his father looked around the room mocking Sasuke.

"Jee Sasuke, I just don't damn well know. Sorry about that." The words were coated with sarcasm and venom.

With each step his father took closer to him Sasuke swore he was being consumed by the alcoholic stench coming off of him. It was sickening.

"I wouldn't be so concerned about her if I were you son…she's alive, don't worry."

Thank the Gods. At least she was still alive.

When his father finally reached him, staring straight into his eyes, wobbling side to side; he grabbed Sasuke by his hair and pulled him even closer. Whispering he asked, "Why the fuck do you care about that whore Sasuke? I give you everything, _anything,_ you want and yet, all you care about is her…**why**?"

The tug on his head was all Sasuke needed to know that an answer was mandatory.

"She's my Mother. I love her."

Without warning Sasuke was punched in the stomach. Before he could reach the floor though, he was pulled back up and slammed into a wall. His father, holding him up by his throat, shouted, "YOU SHOULDN'T FUCKING CARE SASUKE! I DO EVERYTHING FOR THIS FAMILY, SHE DOES FUCKING NOTHING! _**NOTHING**_!"

Not even waiting for a reply, his father punched him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Spitting blood and gasping for air he brought his head up to look into the wild eyes of his father. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

His father reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife.

"You know what to do."

Released from his grip, Sasuke took of his shirt and turned around. Scars littered his back. Some jagged, some smooth, some long, short, deep, shallow. One thing was noticeable; there was no sign of Sasuke ever fighting back. No defensive wounds. Nothing.

Leaning with his hands and resting his head on the wall, he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself.

Sasuke's father took a cold palm and placed it onto Sasuke's back. The feeling of the scars on his son's back excited him. Leisurely he carved a line into his canvas. The hot, sticky liquid slid down Sasuke, creating a maroon stripe. Beautiful.

"Because you came home early today Sasuke, I'll give you a gift."

Perplexed Sasuke turned his head slightly to see what his father was talking about but before he could even get a word out, he was struck with the whiskey bottle and knocked unconscious.

"Sleep tight son."

He threw the empty bottle next to Sasuke and decided he might as well clean Sasuke off. He wouldn't want any unexpected visitors asking too many questions. Walking towards the kitchen, he didn't notice the small figure in the living room, hiding behind the couch.

Naruto had sneaked in through an open window and luckily went unnoticed. It seemed the father was too preoccupied with his son.

The scene he saw...it took everything in him not to throw up or try and save Sasuke. He knew it was best to wait it out - no matter how hard it was.

He wasn't sure what he was actually planning on doing but soon after Sasuke's father left the room, he rushed over to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, fuck come on, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered as loud as he could. He gently shook the boy and when he received a groan in response, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the Gods!"

Opening his eyes slightly, the first thing Sasuke thought was he had to be in heaven. However with a burst of pain he soon realised he was alive…or in hell. 'But then, why is there an angel here?'

"Sasuke, come on, get up, I'm taking you out of here!"

The voice.

"Sasuke!? Damnit don't make me fucking carry you!"

Naruto?

"Naruto…what the fuck? Urgh my head." Clutching his head, he knew he would have on hell of a headache for the next few days.

With Naruto's help Sasuke was put into a sitting position leaning against the wall.

Like a slap in the face it dawned on Sasuke who was here and what would happen if his father found him.

"Fuck, Naruto, you _**need**_ to get out of here! Come on, go already!"

Damn, it would be any minute now his father would return.

"No."  
What now?

"Are you fucking insane!? Get the fuck out now!"

"_**Hell**_ no."

"_Please_ Naruto, Gods please just leave!" Sasuke could feel the tears burning his eyes. Damn he had no idea what was going on here did he?

"Sasuke, I'm gonna help you up and you're gonna direct me to your room ok?" Naruto smiled but it wasn't like those huge grins at school, this one was small and sincere. Understanding.

How could he say no to that? Damn him.

Sighing Sasuke reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but at least let me see where my Father is alright?"

Naruto nodded and slowly began lifting Sasuke up. Putting Sasuke's arm over his shoulder, he walked towards the kitchen. Naruto could smell the blood dripping off of him. It made him livid just thinking back to what he witnessed. Letting go of Sasuke for the time being, he slowly helped him look into the kitchen. Sasuke's father was passed out with paper towels on the floor around him. Strange.

"That was pretty damn lucky of us, don't you think so?"

Sasuke just nodded and pointed towards his room. After accepting Naruto's help, they both headed towards his haven. A trail of blood followed closely behind.

*~*

**A/N: **FINALLY! I really enjoyed writing this chapter even if there was only a small bit of drama. Your reviews made me SO happy! ^_^

Yes Naruto is a stalker and yes he does have nothing better to do than to stalk Sasuke, why you ask? Cause it's my story damnit! (You can all see why I don't have a social life; I'm just so damn mean. XP)

…I used a lot of commas again, didn't I? T_T Damnit all! .;;


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** :cough: Yes I know I go around claiming I have free time but as you all probably can tell, I really don't…and that ladies and gentlemen, is my lame excuse for taking so long. Woo? =_= so I really am sorry guys, I know I fail T__T

Ok no, the real reason: **Parents.**

Yes, I know; the same old lame excuse. My parents are all over my case about school work so I had to do all these mock exams (Mommy Exams) with them and it was pretty damn draining. So I'm really sorry if I pissed anyone off but be reassured! You will live from this disappointment, I promise. =D

Dedication Time! To **myfailsafe** (even though she probably won't see this) Thanks for distracting me with your awesomeness! Haha, love you! xx

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes the days confined to my room that much easier! ^_^

Oi, do I still need to write warnings, etc? Cause if you just randomly picked this chapter, go back one damnit! They're all there .;;

**Disclaimer:** Own NOTHING! Not even my Ipod. I had to steal that from my brother. Yes, I did feel awesome. ^_^

Enjoy!

*~*

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto's question went unanswered as they continued the painfully long journey to Sasuke's room. They were both still a little shell-shocked at what had just happened. It wasn't an everyday occurrence for them.

Glazed over eyes looked at his bedroom door and just as he was about to point it out to Naruto, he felt the itch of dry blood on his back and the ache of a black eye.

"Stop."

Coming to a complete halt, Naruto turned to came face to face with a heartbreaking scene. Sasuke's eyes were covered by his midnight bangs; he had a split lip, blood dripping down his nose and bruises of all shapes and sizes.

"I should clean up."

His voice was a deep, emotionless monotone. But his eyes; you could see all the pain, the weight of his suffering…the fear of a child. All hidden away in his onyx eyes.

Nodding, Naruto manoeuvred them both towards the bathroom.

Naruto reached out to grasp the handle but was stopped by a pale hand. Sasuke opened the door silently. Something both of them knew Naruto wouldn't be able to do. (1)

The bathroom was bland. It had no curtains, the walls were bare and the shower looked old and grimy. Flakes of dirt still clung to the bathtub and the tiled wall and floor. Naruto frowned and looked closer. What he discovered nearly made him sick. It wasn't dirt - it was dried blood.

"Probably my Mother's…," Sasuke whispered, "I hope she's ok."

Deep in his own thoughts, Naruto didn't notice when Sasuke let go and leaned himself against the cold wall. Gasping at the coolness, he slowly slid himself down next to a cabinet. With a small 'click' he opened it and snapped Naruto back to reality. All Sasuke did was point and Naruto was bending down onto one knee, looking into the cupboard and being welcomed by a whole selection of medication and bandages.

"Sasuke…how long has this been going on for?"

His answer was only the deep breaths Sasuke took. Sighing, Naruto took out some bandages and an antibiotic spray but before he could offer help, Sasuke grabbed it and began cleaning his wounds.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, opposite Sasuke, Naruto watched as he cleaned his wounds with little or no difficulty at all.

Turning to face the bathroom door, Naruto spoke, "It's been going on for a while I see."  
He didn't need an answer; he already knew it.

Silence consumed the room once again. Nothing was said and the only sounds in the bathroom were sprays of the antibiotic, the unwrapping of bandages and the slight dripping of water. So it was no surprise that Naruto heard the slight hiss as Sasuke, once again, attempted to do his back.

"Gods Sasuke let me fucking help you!" He whispered harshly.

He got up and just as he was about to touch Sasuke's back, he was swatted away.

"What the fuck Sasuke!? I'm just trying to fucking…help…you." The anger died in his voice when he saw Sasuke's widened eyes and shaking form looking up at him.

A stab of guilt hit Naruto, lowering himself, he whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to scare you…I just want to help."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. He knew how pathetic he must look to him, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid.

"Sasuke…please…please let me help you."

Lifting his head slightly, Sasuke contemplated for a moment, 'Can I really trust him? How _**can**_ I trust him?'

"Why do you care?"

Naruto's eyes widened from the question. Not long after they, the softened and he looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. He replied with a strong yet affectionate voice.

"Because I just do. You look like you could use someone to care about you and even though we've known each other like…a day? Whatever, I fucking care…get used to it."

Sasuke's lips were in a hard line, still considering what he should do, 'He seems sincere…'

Shifting, he gave Naruto access to his back.

"W-will…will you help me? Please?" His voice was cracking and he could feel the sting of tears.

"Yes Sasuke, I'll help you."

Both of them knew the words held two meanings.

*~*

After cleaning up, they left the stench of antibiotic and once again walked towards Sasuke's room.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's wondering eyes and could only guess what he was thinking. He knew this wasn't a home. Everything was clean and sterile. It had no pictures, no decorations...nothing. A family didn't live here; just strangers forced under one roof.

Finally reaching his room, Sasuke opened the door soundlessly. It amazed and saddened Naruto how Sasuke was able to do everything without making a sound.

Sasuke walked in casually, like it was just the end of another dull school day and sat on his bed with a graceful 'flop'. Feeling awkward, Naruto just sat on his desk chair.

Minutes went by and although Naruto was dying to say something – **anything -** to get the silence to disappear, he waited for Sasuke to say something. He didn't want to irk the boy.

Eventually, Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked him the last thing Naruto thought was important.

"Were you stalking me?"

Naruto's whole face turned a deep shade of red.

"Uh, is it really important?"

'Please don't say yes, please don't say yes, please don't say yes, please don't say-'

"Yes."

'Damn'

"Urgh, fine! I was worried ok. I just wanted to make sure you were alright…is that really so wrong?"

Startled onyx eyes turned to meet determined azure ones. The blush still firmly there, making the blonde's eyes even brighter.

"Well yes; but besides that, how did you even notice?"

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto asked elegantly, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking, dobe, about how you knew something was going on. I've been going to that damned school my whole life and no one had noticed anything but you! You come for one day and already you know more about my life than the people I fucking sit with! Now, I want to know…how?"

By the end of it, Sasuke was breathing heavily and his eyes shone with concern.

Who else had noticed?

It was Naruto's turn to lower his eyes, "I know the signs," he whispered, "I've had the…_pleasure_ of being in the same situation before. Ha, you could say I can empathize with you." Laughing sourly, he welcomed the daunting silence he was sure that would follow.

It didn't.

Both jumped as the room was pierced by the intrusion of the _Mario Brothers Theme Song_. (2)

Sheepishly, Naruto reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black and orange Motorola.

"Hey Dad…yeah, no, everything's fine…uh-huh…ok, I'll be home soon…love you too…bye."

Snapping the phone shut, he looked at Sasuke.

"My Dad wants me home now."

"Hn."

"So…um, I'll see you soon…right?"

Turning away, Sasuke replied in a tired voice, "Yeah dobe, you'll see me tomorrow."

Curiously looking back at the dobe when he didn't hear any movement, he wasn't prepared to be greeted with a back.

The sound of Naruto scribbling something on a piece of paper hypnotised Sasuke and before he knew what was going on, Naruto's soft hand was gently touching his cheek, demanding attention.

"Call me; when ever you need help…I'll be there for you."

The sincerity in his voice stunned Sasuke. All he could do was nod his head, eyes still locked with Naruto's.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sasuke…I hope you feel better." Naruto said smiling.

Again, Sasuke just nodded and with a reluctant sigh, Naruto let his hand fall to his side and left the room.

When he heard the opening and closing of his front door, Sasuke reached up and touched his cheek gently. The warmth from Naruto's hand still lingered there.

Groaning, Sasuke lay down across his bed, his arm hanging over his eyes.

"This has been one _**fucked up**_ day."

But one good thing came out of it.

He already felt much better.

*~*

Naruto woke up the next day to the loud calls of his father.

'Not cool.' He thought as he groggily opened his eyes to see what time it was.

6:03 flashed at him in a bright, obnoxious light.

Rolling his eyes, he shouted back to his father. "Ok! Damn Dad, I freaking heard you already…jeez."

Coaxing himself out of bed, he sluggishly walked towards the bathroom. Flashes of yesterday came up and his thoughts instantly went to Sasuke.

"I wonder how he's feeling" He thought out loud as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"You know speaking to yourself is considered a sign of insanity" (3)

Jumping a mile high, Naruto turned to see his foster father. Umino Iruka. He had light brown hair and a long scar across the bridge of his nose. Although he had a small frame - like his foster son - he was a strong man and was a dedicated teacher to his middle school students.

Too bad for Naruto, he was also a ninja in his past life.

"Damnit Dad! I could've died!"

Dismissing his son's dramatic outburst, he simply leaned against the bathroom doorframe and crossed his arms.

'Uh-oh'

"So…who were you talking about?"

'Shit.'

"Uh, just someone I met yesterday…he wasn't feeling to well."

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka hummed lightly.

"Well, alright, I'll see when I get back ok?" Getting off the doorframe, Naruto watched as his father walked towards the front door.

"'Kay Dad, see ya later!"

Waving enthusiastically as his father drove off, he returned to his morning routine. His thoughts taking over him and forcing him to think of one thing only:

"Sasuke"

*~*

Yawning loudly, Naruto continued his leisurely paced trip to the bus stop. He was grudgingly admitted he couldn't wait to see Sasuke again.

"I wonder how he hides his bruises." Naruto said carelessly, "It can't be easy…"

"Make-up…and actually, it kinda is."

"FUCK!"

Turning around, Naruto tried to hold his heart in his chest and looked at his attacker with wide, frightened eyes. It was none other than the person invading his every thought.

Who, of fucking course, was smirking at him…again.

"You know; speaking to yourself is considered a sign of insanity." Sasuke said, smirk firmly in place.

'Damnit, not again!'

"Yeah…well…whatever!"

The boys stared at each other.

Sasuke's eyes were calculating - decisive.

Naruto's just screamed awkward.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes and smiling brightly.

"Mornin' Sasuke!"

"Hn. Dobe."  
"Urgh! Teme!"

Smirking at the red faced Naruto; he kept walking, straight past the stunned blonde.

"Stop gawking dobe."

Twisting his body to look at Sasuke, he shouted, "OI! Wait up asshole!"

Smirking, Sasuke watched as the angered blonde ran to catch up with him. He knew though; that he wasn't angry. He could see it in his eyes what he really wanted to say.

'I'm glad you're safe Sasuke.'

'I missed you dobe.'

*~*

**A/N: **Urgh, so tired. T__T

(1) - It makes sense to me .;;

(2) - I don't own this! Plus…It's my ringtone!! Its smexy~ All the ladies love me for it ;3

(3) – My mom constantly tells me this. The voices in my head say she is **DAMN** **WRONG**! Rawr! X3

FINALLY!! Guys, I'm so sorry about that…really, truly am.

See, I had the chapter done earlier and guess what! I hated it. I'm not even a big fan of this one but it is waaaaaay better than the one I had before. :hides in emo corner:

Review? Cause you secretly love me? Please!? n.n;;


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So last chapter sucked, believe me, I know this. I didn't have time to edit! Guilt over took me and I just posted it up -_-;; My bad? So I took extra time to write this long ass chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it ^_^

Anyways, I wanna give a major shout out to all those who reviewed! Especially **Heihachi-Katayama!!** You rock my socks! Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! =D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing T__T

Enjoy!

*~*

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke was able to fool himself into thinking that he wasn't in fact on a small bench waiting for the bus. The only sounds he heard were the chatter of birds, the zooming cars and the breeze brushing by. He was completely relaxed.

Or he would be.

Lazily opening one eye, he could see Naruto fidgeting and tapping his foot anxiously. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the blonde's wriggling hands.

"Dobe, stop it."

Startled by the unexpected contact, Naruto faced Sasuke with a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything…teme."

With a huff, Naruto pulled his hands out of Sasuke's reach. Growing tired of the blonde's stupidity, Sasuke messaged his temple in hopes of getting rid of the usual headache.

Naruto watched as Sasuke rubbed the side of his head, obviously trying to soothe whatever pain was there. Looking at the pale hands, Naruto wondered how they could be so soft and warm.

Taking one last deep breath, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into Naruto's.

The emotions playing around in Naruto's eyes; Sasuke feel like he was in a rainstorm – calming him…keeping him safe.

Staring back, Naruto felt trapped in the dark abyss of Sasuke's; drowning in the middle of the ocean – no hope of surviving.

Deciding enough was enough, Sasuke asked in a serious tone, "Why didn't you call anyone?" It was the one thing that bothered Sasuke. When Naruto left, he was certain later that night, police cars or child services would arrive. Hour after hour past and still no one came. It wouldn't matter if they did…but still! It was unexpected.

While Sasuke had his inner moment, Naruto was internally panicking trying to think of a quick, reliable lie. What came out of his mouth did not help at all.

"I didn't think it was necessary."

'Did that just come out of my fucking mouth!?'

To say lying wasn't Naruto's strongest point would be a major understatement.

Sasuke looked at him, blinked, shook his head slightly and finally, in a confused voice, asked, "Seriously!?"

He couldn't believe it! He felt confused, angry but most of all; hurt. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the blonde! Angered by his ignorance, Sasuke stood up, bangs hanging over his face and began walking away. However, before he could get far, a small hand grasped onto his wrist gently, holding him in place.

"No…"

"No?"

Twisting around, he could see the small blush clinging to the blonde's face. Raising an eyebrow he questioned him again.

"No, what dobe!?"

"I didn't call anyone because…because…"

"Because!?" His patience was running thin. He knew it shouldn't have bugged him, but damnit it did. Why didn't he call?

"Because I overheard your conversation with Kakashi-sensei and knew it would've been pointless! I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to!"

Naruto's eyes shimmered lightly in the sunlight with unshed tears, pleading for forgiveness.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He thought…Gods he didn't know what he thought, but this wasn't it.

"So…it's Kakashi's fault that you know now."

"That's not true."

"Excuse me?"

Letting go of Sasuke's wrist, he grabbed his shoulders carefully and forced him to look at him.

"I…I noticed the way you acted with people around you, the way you flinch whenever someone touches you or shouts your name, the way your eyes seem distance or how you have little nervous quirks,"

Sasuke was shocked; he didn't even know he did half of those things.

"But the one thing that gave you away Sasuke, was that you had no friends and yet everyone," 'except Kiba' he thought dryly, "wants to be near you, to get to know you. There's only one true reason for that; you're afraid…for them."

Sasuke felt like a fish out of water. 'So even without Kakashi's 'assistance' he would've eventually figured it out. Damn him.'

A breeze blew by, the scent of freshly cut grass and roses invaded their senses. But at that very moment, there wasn't anything else. They stared at each other, hoping to get lost in the others eyes. Just to see what it must feel like to be the other. Even just for a moment.

Without warning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him forward. Startled, Naruto fell straight into a warm chest. Blushing madly, he put his hands flat against Sasuke's chest to get off of him but two strong arms held him close. The scent of mints and antibiotic hit him and he it soon lulled him into submission. He cautiously leaned his head on Sasuke's chest; he could hear his heart beating and distantly he wondered if his heart was beating just as fast.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing; he just knew he wanted Naruto to be close to him. It drove him insane how the blonde, after one fucking day of knowing him, knew more about him than anyone he had ever met.

He _hated_ him.

He fucking _needed_ him.

They stood there for a while. Sasuke enjoying Naruto's pineapple scent and Naruto enjoying the sounds of Sasuke's heart. They both heard the bus, they heard the doors open, people getting on and off, the doors closing and the huff of the bus driving off.

Neither made a move.

Eventually, after a few minutes, Sasuke slowly let go of Naruto and stepped back. Noticing Naruto's hands still on his chest, he grabbed one of them and began guiding him to a nearby park.

They seriously needed to talk.

*~*

Naruto's eyes lit up with happiness; he loved parks. He loved the sounds, the smells and just the overall feeling of joy you get from being in a family park.

Sasuke hated parks. He hadn't been to one since _he_ left. However, seeing Naruto excited made him slightly happy and he couldn't help but walk in with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke continued to lead Naruto to a private bench he found as a child. It was surrounded by large rose bushes and to get to it, you have to crawl through one of them. It wasn't so hard, but people didn't feel the need to go through all that trouble just to sit.

Naruto, oblivious to where Sasuke was even taking him, was looking at awe at the park. Tall trees of all kinds stood overlooking the park; roses decorated the lush greenery and children's colourful equipment stood neatly in the middle of a small grass field. He continued to notice that no one was even here yet. 'Must be too early.' He thought.

A sharp pain interrupted his wayward thoughts.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?"

Naruto blinked a few times and saw a smirking Sasuke with his hand raised up. Tilting his head to the left, he tried to rub the pain away from his forehead and pouted.

"Damnit teme, it's called talking! Jeez."

"Ah, I'm glad you know why we're here."

"What?"

With a small shove, Naruto found himself on the dirt ground.

"What the fuck teme!?"

Laughing softly, Sasuke nudged Naruto's foot, encouraging him forward.

"Just keep crawling dobe."

Raising his eyebrows, Naruto was suddenly reminded of the conversation he had with his father a few years back. He couldn't really remember it, but he was sure it had something to do with going into strange places and then being killed.

Regardless of what anyone had told him, he blindly crawled forward. Not long after, he was bombarded with the sun's bright light. Carrying on, he brushed the twigs out of his hair and looked up. What he saw couldn't compare to anything he had every seen before.

"Sasuke…it's beautiful."

"Hn."

It was a small enclosure of rose bushes, hiding them from the outside world. A small bench was in the middle beside a small willow. He remembered seeing the tree but he had no idea this was near it. A hand was stuck into his sight for a moment. Looking up, he saw Sasuke, laughter in his eyes, softly smiling at him. Naruto grinned back in response and took Sasuke's hand as he helped him up. They both walked towards the bench and casually sat down. Taking a moment to appreciate the beauty, they sat in a comfortable silence.

Moments passed and Sasuke looked towards the blonde. In this light, he looked angelic. Like his guardian angel. (1) Just his.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto looked at Sasuke, smiling, "How did you find this place?"

Sighing - he seemed to be doing that a lot - he looked up towards the sky, "My brother used to bring me here when I was younger."

Nodding his head, Naruto let the subject of Sasuke's brother hang in the air. He didn't want to upset him.

"So, you said you wanted to talk…what do you wanna talk about?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a disbelieving look, "Really dobe?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed quietly, "No I guess I do know why we're here."

Softening his eyes, he looked at Sasuke and said, "I'll start, if you want me to?"

Contemplating the idea, he shook his head, "Nah, I deserve to tell you…it's only fair."

Understanding, Naruto nodded his head and sat waiting. He wasn't going to pressure Sasuke into doing something he didn't want to do.

Without looking at anything in particular, Sasuke allowed his mind to travel back.

"I…I can't remember a time without him hurting us…but there was a time, when he stopped…for a while at least…"

~Flashback: Start~

A four year Sasuke ran around the house, trying to find his older brother. Looking over by the couch, he tried to peer over it to see if he was there but at the same time, not wanting to be caught. His dark hair was a large comparison to the white conch and his eyes shinned with uncontained excitement. Looking over, he discovered nothing there. Not letting disappointment take him, he giggled and ran towards another part of the house.

Outside was a different story. Even at a young age Sasuke knew when he shouldn't be near his father. Now was one of those times. It didn't bother him so much because his brother was always there to protect him.

"Gotcha!"

Squealing with laughter as he was suddenly lifted into the air from behind, he grabbed onto his brother. His hair was longer than his and he had strange lines by his eyes. When he asked about them, he said it was just because he was tired. He hoped he never got them.

"Nii-san! Put me down!" Laughing softly, his brother lowered him down.

"So little brother, how was your day?"

Before Sasuke could reply, they both heard a crash in the kitchen. Standing up, he picked Sasuke off the ground and carried him to his room.

"Remember what I told you alright," he whispered, "stay in my room until I come back for you."

Nodding his head, Sasuke reluctantly let go of his brother as he set him down.

"Itachi…I'm scared."

Sighing, Itachi cupped Sasuke's cheek, rubbing it affectionately.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Smiling, Sasuke watched as he closed the door. He never knew what his brother did, but it usually ended with his brother getting hurt.

He wished he could help.

*~*

"Itachi, Where are you?"

Six year old Sasuke walked around the house. After his brother cleaned his wounds, he'd usually sit with Sasuke a while in his room. Today he didn't come.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke turned into the living room, seeing his mother standing by the window.

"Mother? What are you doing?"

Cautiously, Sasuke walked towards his mother, noticing the tears falling, landing soundlessly on the stained carpet.

"Mother! What's wrong? Please tell me!?"

"Itachi…Itachi…Itachi."

"Itachi? I'll try and find him for you ok Mother, don't worry about anything."

Just as he left the living room, entering the kitchen, he saw his father with a bottle of Whiskey.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Father."

Humming slightly, he got up, wobbled his way towards Sasuke and bent down to speak with him.

"Sasuke…do you know where your brother is?"

Sasuke's face pinched in confusion, "No, I was just looking for him."

"I see."

Smirking, his father stood up and reached back on the table. Sasuke tried to see what it was but he was too short to look over his father's massive back.

"Sasuke, I want you to take off your top and turn around."

Sasuke couldn't deny it; he was scared. He already started shaking.

"Why?" he whispered, "Where is Itachi Father? Where is he!?"

Laughing maliciously, his father grabbed him and tore his top off of his lithe body.

"He's gone. He left us, your Mother, you, everyone! That fucking little bastard!"

Sasuke was visibly shaking, he could feel the tears falling down his face and the sudden urge to call out to his brother overtook him.

"ITACHI! PLEASE! **ITACHI!**"

Laughing even louder, his father pushed him against the wall and whispered cruelly into his ear.

"He's gone Sasuke, he left a note and said he was tired of this place…he's gone and he's never coming back."

"Gone?"

"Yes…gone."

"You're lying! Nii-san would never leave me!" Sasuke was determined to prove his father wrong. His brother would never leave, he promised to protect him!

Frustrated by his younger son's ignorance, he leaned back, still holding him against the wall, and grabbed a small sheet of paper.

Gripping his hair, he pulled Sasuke back so he could read the note left by Itachi.

"Read it out loud!"

With quivering lips, he read as well as he could through tiny sobs and educational boundaries.

"D-dear family, I've left the - the house for good. I can't take it here a-anymore. Don't look for me…I'm not coming back. Goodbye, I-I-…"

"Say it! Say that son-of-a-bitch's name!"

"…Itachi."

It had to be a lie! There was no way his brother would do something like this!

'But then…why is it in his handwriting?'

Shaking his small head; Sasuke couldn't, _**wouldn't**_, believe it.

"It's a lie."  
Sighing for the umpteenth time, he twisted his son around to look into his eyes, "Really Sasuke I thought you were smarter than that…guess I was wrong…interesting how distraught your Mother is, isn't it? Shall we ask her?"

Before he could say anything, Sasuke was dragged to the living room. His mother was still in the same position, staring aimlessly at the unknown.

"Dear…oh, darling…don't you want to tell our son how our eldest left us? Hmm?"

Sasuke looked hopefully at his mother, he was certain she would say otherwise. Maybe he just went out? Yeah, that sounds about right!  
"He's gone."

The sound of his mother's heartbroken voice is not what he was expecting.

So many emotions were flying around him. He didn't know what was going on, he wanted his brother!

"Mother…where is he?"

Trying to hold back a sob, she tearfully replied, "He's gone! But…b-but…**WHY!?**"

Falling down onto her knees, she leaned against the wall as she sobbed at the loss of her older son.

Why wasn't she stronger?

Sasuke was having his own inner battle.

'If nii-san is gone…what is gonna happen to Mother and me? Why did he leave? I…I don't understand any of this!'

Sasuke suddenly snapped. He started screaming and thrashing against his father's grip. Shocked by the outburst, he let go of his son and watched as Sasuke ran towards Itachi's room.

Slamming the door open, he frantically looked everywhere he could for any trace of his brother. He searched in the closet, under the bed; everywhere.

With a tear stained face he turned towards the sound of the door closing. His father stood there smugly.

"I told you Sasuke, you should listen to me more often."

"No, no, no, no, no"

The small boy kept replying the same words, like a mantra. Bending down in front of him, his father tilted his chin up to look into his emotionless eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"No, no, no"

"Sasuke, you're testing my patience."

Sobbing harder, Sasuke continued with his mantra.

The sound of skin against skin seemed to echo across the whole house. Sasuke's face had been forced to the side and his father's hand was still in the air.

His father had never hit him before.

"Now that I have your attention, I need you to be a big boy and understand something. Can you do that?"

Nodding numbly, he resisted the urge to rub his stinging cheek.

"You see Sasuke; your brother had a very important role in this house. That role is now going to be passed down to you…do you understand?"

No he didn't. But he nodded his head anyways.

"Good; now turn around please."

Doing as he was told, he turned to face his back to his father.

His father was already anticipating the beautiful art he was going to create.

Sasuke suddenly got goose bumps as he felt the cool metal press against his back.

"Take a deep breath in Sasuke; it will be all over soon."

Again, not really registering what was going on, he did as he was told.

Suddenly, pain raced up and down his spine. He was about to flinch away when he heard his father's voice whisper harshly in his ear.

"Do or say anything and your Mother will have it a lot worse than you."

He didn't want that to happen. Never. So there he stood, six years old, as he let his father cut into his pale back.

Uchiha Sasuke has wanted to die since.

~Flashback: End~

*~*

"I never heard from my brother and my Mother has never been the same since."

Sasuke's eyes clouded with the painful memory; it always hurt to talk about his brother, the same brother that promised to save him and yet left them when he needed him most. Even though he understood why he left, he knew he would if he could, it didn't explain why he hadn't tried to at least keep contact with him. He felt…alone, betrayed…a burden.

Naruto sat quietly the entire. He couldn't believe Sasuke had gone through so much. Hastily, he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, look at me."

Blinking a few times, Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at Naruto. Grabbing the pale face, Naruto leaned forward until their foreheads touched, keeping his hands on his soft cheeks.

"Sasuke," Naruto tenderly whispered, "I'm going to help you, I promise."

Stunned, Sasuke came out of his stupor and searched for any teasing in his eyes.

He couldn't see anything, only pure sincerity.

Smiling wearily, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you, Naruto."

Grinning, he leaned closer and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. With a small blush, he replied to Sasuke's questioning gaze, "It's for good luck!"

Laughing, Sasuke let go of Naruto's face and leaned against the bench. They both laughed at the blonde's absurdity.

"You should laugh more Sasuke." Naruto said through giggles.

Slowly stopping their fit of laughter, Sasuke turned to look up at the sky again, his small smile still in place.

'I really wish I could.'

*~*

**A/N: **Yeah…Sasuke's life sucks…be sad for him T__T

(1) – Sorry guys! I was listening to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when I was writing this XD

Ok honestly I feel lame writing, I feel like I don't do it well enough and yeah…I guess I'm feeling a little down so if you would please review! Tell me where I need to work on, if one thing sucks or if something's good, etc, so I can make this damn story better ok ^_^ I'm not pressuring you guys and I am really grateful to those who do review, I just need some more support I guess…blah T__T

Thank you everyone who has been reading! Next chapter: Naruto's story –dramatic music-

0.o;;


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So…now before you all get mad let me explain what happened to me ok! Last month, in one word, was shit. I had so many personal issues ranging from friends fighting to my brother arriving at some ungodly hour beaten up and shot at with a pellet gun. So please forgive me guys! I didn't forget about you all! Life got in the way; I promise you all won't have to wait so long again! Really am sorry, I hope I didn't lose any readers T__T damn…

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote it in the wee hours of the morning hyped up on redbull so if random penguins appear…it's the redbull's fault 0.o;;

**Disclaimer: **I own nada, nothing and jack shit.

*~*

Their private world was suddenly interrupted by the loud squeals of children and their scolding parents.

Naruto smiled longingly as he listened to a small boy asking his father to pick him up. The dark eyes watching him didn't go unnoticed.

"You said you understood…how? How can you?"

Slowly opening his azure eyes, he continued to look at the sky in deep thought. Sasuke watched patiently as Naruto chewed lightly on his bottom lip and tried to gather his scattered thoughts.

"You don't have to tell me."

Even though he desperately wanted to know just how the blonde and he could relate, Sasuke had to respect Naruto's privacy. It didn't matter though; with a small shake of his head Naruto spoke.

"I never had parents so I pretty much lived in the orphanage. One day though I was finally considered for adoption. I left with a family when I was about ten…I…just…it was…"

A shaking hand covered his eyes and he let out a small curse. Sasuke sat quietly, waiting for the blonde to continue. After a few deep breathes, Naruto continued in a shaky voice.

"My _foster father_," he said with loathing, "**slaughtered** my foster father…I was there…I watched him die…I…I couldn't…I didn't do anything…he just…" (1)

Naruto blinked trying to get rid of the unwanted tears clinging to his eyelashes. He shouldn't cry he had no right; especially in front of Sasuke. But he couldn't help let a few slip when flashes of his beautiful smile disappearing, being replaced by a petrified scream.

While Naruto had his inner emotional turmoil, Sasuke wondered how something spoken so softly could deafen you. He was horrified. No one should witness something so gruesome.

A picture of the blonde drenched in a pool of someone else's blood invaded his thoughts and before he knew what was happening, he grabbed Naruto and held him against his chest.

'He must think I'm so pathetic,' Naruto sadly thought, 'here he's told me about his abusive childhood and I'm fucking sobbing away like a toddler!' So when Sasuke grabbed him - **held him** - Naruto was amazed. He gaze slowly travelled along Sasuke's chest to meet with emotional onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry."

It was spoken so softly, filled with an emotion so deep Naruto didn't even know what it was. Not knowing what he should say or do, he went with his instinct. Cautiously, he snaked his arms around onto Sasuke's waist and buried his head into his shoulder.

Both lost in their own worlds, thinking back to their past but not getting lost due to the warm comfort the other brought. It was a while before either of them decided to move.

Slowly the sounds returned. They could make out the sound of laughing children, adults chatting, birds calling but one sound stood out above them all.

Naruto's bitter laughter seemed too loud. Slowly, his small fit of giggles turned into a sick manifestation of laughter. Naruto's tears still fell and glistened with the sun. Sasuke sat calmly as he watched the blond release all his emotions.

'He probably never had a real chance to,' Sasuke thought darkly, 'at least I have people like Kakashi to help me.'

Eventually, Naruto's laughter died down and he turned towards Sasuke was an apologetic face.

"I am so fucking sorry," Naruto said, rubbing his sleeve over his face, "I honestly don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

Sasuke shook his head, "It's ok. It's ok if you wanna cry; laugh; get angry; shout…whatever it is, we'll help each other through it."

Blinking at each other in stunned silence, Naruto couldn't believe what he heard.

Sasuke on the other hand, was trying to work out what the hell just happened. Yeah he cared enough to help but he knew how hard it was going to be a hard path. Why would he choose something like this!?

The sincere smile on Naruto's face told him why. The way he looked; it was though he never had anyone before. He knew from then on that he, Uchiha Sasuke, would do anything for Uzumaki Naruto.

*~*

Leaning back into their oh so familiar silence, Naruto couldn't help but feel he cheated Sasuke out. 'He was able to tell his story; I should be able to tell mine too!'

With that determined thought, Naruto spoke in a surprisingly strong voice, "I was ten when it happened."

"You don't have to do this dobe."

"I…I want to…so shut up and listen."

Sasuke 'hn'd' and waited for him to continue his tragic story. The problem with these types of stories was that you always know the ending before you've even heard the story.

"I never lived anywhere other than the orphanage…"

~Flashback: Start~

Naruto wasn't like all the other orphans. He played with everyone, got along with most of the staff members and had didn't seem to care about the noticeable lack of parents. He cheerfully skidded along the freshly cleaned floor, ate candy after lights out and watched T.V. when he was supposed to be doing his chores. He was, what society considered, a normal ten year old.

Except he had no parents; not even distant family members.

Giggling happily with the other children, he was unaware what was taking place inside the orphanage.

"So, you're interested in adopting Naruto right? He's a good kid; I'd be pleased if he went to such kind people."

The Sanin's smiled sweetly at the elder man.

"Well from what we've heard so far, little Naruto seems quite a character. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to his parents?" Mr. Sanin asked in a sweet voice.

"Ah, well actually, we don't really know. He just arrived on our doorstep when he was about…one if I'm not mistaken. All he had was a suitcase and a piece of paper saying his name and date of birth. We haven't had any contact with any family members at all."

The old man looked out his window to watch the children playing with a sad glint in his eye. "Many have been interested in adopting him but no one seemed to _want_ him. I can't even imagine how hard it must be for him…"

Holding back tears, Mr. Sanin turned to his husband and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Orochimaru, I think he's the one."

He looked into his "wife's" eyes and with a small nod; Kabuto grabbed him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

*~*

Naruto's friends watched as he packed his belongings. All of them were happy to see him go but they were also equally upset. It was always hard for them to say goodbye; they weren't sure how to cope with Naruto leaving though.

"Naruto, are you all packed?" One of the staff members asked as he entered the room and grabbed the small boy's hand and suitcase, "Have you said goodbye to everyone?"

Hiding his eyes behind his golden bangs, he replied with a tearful 'yes'. The staff member could see that the boy wasn't as pleased as the new parents were. Kneeling down, he tenderly grabbed his chubby cheeks and forced the boy to look at him.

"Naruto, you are strong, brave and noble. I know you'll be ok, I promise you. I'll always be here if you need me, alright." Patting the boy's blonde locks, he slowly stood up and began walking Naruto out of them room. With a small smile, Naruto nodded his head in determination and held tighter onto the strong hand.

"Thanks…Iruka-sensei."

*~*

The trip down the hallway seemed so much longer to him. He was finally leaving. He didn't know how to feel. This was his home! The only place he's ever known. Of course he knew of the rules worked, if he had been here any longer, he'd be transferred far away. Far away from his only home.

'At least with these new people I can still visit everyone here.' Naruto sadly thought.

Still in his own world, Naruto hadn't realized that they had reached the end of the hallway. There stood a social worker and the Sanin's. Attentively reaching out, one of them tried to coax him out of his day dream.

"Hello little Naruto."

Naruto felt the warmth of a petite hand touch his shoulder. Without warning, he pushed himself away and latched onto Iruka's leg.

"Now Naruto, this is your new family," Iruka kindly told him, "They're gonna be taking care of you from now on."

Slowly, Naruto opened one eye and evaluated his new 'family'. He was expecting some old couple or maybe some scary looking people. What he saw was quite shocking. There were two men, standing side by side. But there seemed to be a huge personality difference. One had greyish hair but didn't look old at all with glasses and a kind smile on his face while the other had long black hair and reminded Naruto of a snake.

Inching closer, the grey haired man kneeled down next to him. "I'm sorry I scared you little Naruto, my name is Kabuto Sanin; the man behind me is my husband, Orochimaru. If you don't mind, we'd love to take you home with us. There are a lot of children your age and I'm sure you'd have a ton of fun, right dear?"

Orochimaru just grunted in response to his husband's antics. As if some unspoken prayer was answered his phone began to ring and he excused himself. All the occupants in the room sighed.

"Naru-chan, aren't you excited to be leaving?"

With innocent blue eyes Naruto looked up at the man that took care of him for so long. Fed him, clothed him…loved him. Of course not. He didn't want to leave. Never.

"No…not really…" Naruto replied in a tiny voice, "I don't wanna leave everyone."

Smiling sadly, the old man spoke in the same calming manner he used with all of his "children".

"Naruto, don't worry! You can still come over and visit us! We'll still be here for you, alright? Just try and give your new family a chance."

Facing Kabuto again and trying his best to smile, he grabbed his surprisingly soft hand with his tiny one and let himself be led out of the orphanage.

Away from his only home.

*~*

Naruto watched as a line of similar houses passed by. He was still in shock at what was happening. He was leaving. He knew from the others leaving that he should be happy but he wasn't. He didn't understand it! Why couldn't he stay with Gramps? It just didn't make sense.

Finally arriving at one of the replicas, Naruto's azure eyes took a good look at his new home. There wasn't anything wrong with it per say, he just had a strange feeling about it.

Grabbing his duffel bag and his toy fox, he began his seemingly short path to a whole new world.

*~*

Months passed and slowly Naruto was getting accustomed to how the household ran. He learned the rules of the house, like how he had to be in bed at a certain time or how he couldn't have too many sweets. Now being ten, he felt a need to push the boundaries of every rule he was given. Except one. He was never EVER to enter Mr. Sanin's study. He wasn't even allowed to call him by his name! Well not that he really minded. Something was just so…freaky about him. It didn't matter though. At least he seemed to be liked by someone in the house.

"Naru-chan! Come here for a second please!"

Giggling, Naruto ran towards the kitchen and was hit with the strong scent of freshly baked cookies.

"Mmm smells amazing Papa!"

Even though Kabuto insisted Naruto didn't need to call him Dad or any other endearments, he had no problem doing so. It seemed natural to him. Also it always seemed to make Kabuto smile.

"Haha, well eat quickly then you can go out and play with the others alright?

Kabuto laughed as he watched Naruto's chubby cheeks bounce up and down as he nodded enthusiastically. Kissing his son on the forehead he watched as Naruto ran outside to join in the other's fun.

They both had no idea this was the last time they'd see the other smile.

*~*

It was nearly dark by the time Naruto returned home from playing with the other children. He had grass stains on his pants and dirt covering his face. Walking briskly with his arms behind his head, he jumped when he heard a crash from his house.

Running as fast as he could, he banged the door open only to wish he hadn't.

There towering over Kabuto was Orochimaru. His hair was messed up and his clothes were dishevelled. His eyes burned with an unknown intensity and small droplets of blood dotted his face.

He couldn't move. All Naruto could hear - could feel - were the screams of Kabuto begging him to run. This was a joke right? No ways this could be happening.

Naruto took a small step forward to see if maybe the illusion would disappear. But before he could even speak, walk, breathe; the knife that was hidden from his view plunged into Kabuto's gut.

Crying out, Kabuto began to struggle against Orochimaru's grip but it was no use.

And Naruto just stood there.

He watched as the man he had grown to care for was stabbed, cut and beaten.

He couldn't move.

"No…no, no, no, no, NO!" Naruto grabbed his head and shook fiercely, "This is wrong, this is wrong, this can't be happening."

"Oh I'm afraid it's already over my cute little Naru-chan."

All movement stopped around Naruto as he tried to gaze behind Orochimaru's sadistic smirk.

There, still reaching out to him, was Kabuto. But he wasn't screaming like before. He just lay there. His smile wasn't there but instead replaced with a ghastly cry, blood decorating his pale face. His eyes, blank and swollen, his body, beaten and mangled, drenched in blood.

Before he could say or do anything, Orochimaru grabbed him by his neck and pulled him close.

"Now little Naru-chan, I'm gonna leave but before I do, I think I'm gonna have some fun."

Chocking, Naruto tried to scream while Orochimaru beat his tiny body. Eventually, he couldn't move anymore and fell into oblivion.

*~*

Gasping, Naruto woke up with a shock. What a horrible nightmare! Looking around, he tried to move and slowly his mind registered his whole body hurt. Shaking it off as nothing serious he made his way towards some lights. On his way there though, a few things began to click; why was he on the hallway floor, sleeping no less and where was everyone else? Also…what was that weird smell? Shaking his head, Naruto turned the lights on and was greeted with the butchered body of Kabuto.

Tears fell carelessly down his cheeks as he walked with shaking limbs to his foster father. Falling onto his knees, he reached out with his tiny hand to feel the once smiling face.

"You're so cold Papa…I…why did this happen?"

Eventually a neighbour noticed the open door of the Sanin's home and called the police. When the police finally arrived, they were horrified to find a small ten year old boy, sleeping peacefully next to the remains of a bloodied corpse.

~Flashback: End~

"Once everything settled down, Iruka-sensei decided to adopt me. He's a great Dad…I'm really happy I have him with me."

Sasuke was still in absolute shock. He hid is emotions well but he could easily read Naruto's. All the pain he had carried throughout the years were finally released and shown in his azure eyes.

"They never caught him…that fucking bastard…I can't believe he got away!"

Naruto faced the other way as he felt the tears gather in his eyes. It wasn't fair for Sasuke. Sure he had a shitty life but did he really understand? Probably not…in the end who really could?

"Naruto, look at me."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face, turning it to look at him.

"I'm here; I'll always be here…"

Blinking slowly, Naruto leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Sasuke's. Too shocked to react, Sasuke just looked at Naruto as he stiffened his body to lean on his shoulder.

"Thank-you…Sasuke"

Sasuke held Naruto closely and leaned his head on blonde locks. Before long, both of them had fallen into a light, dreamless slumber; enveloped in each other's warmth and unconditional care.

*~*

A/N: Whew…I am tired T__T

(1): Ok, I'm not gonna lie. I was totally stuck here! I had a plan and then the plan sucked so I made a new one…at 2 in the morning. If you guys want me to change it back to "foster father kills foster mother", I'll try my best. If you liked it, awesome. Redbull prevails!

So guys…it is now 3:40am and I still gotta wake up at 6am…I somehow still fail at life XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! It really didn't turn out the way I planned but yeah…whatever…I'm weird.

Anywho, goodnight!

Oh and please R&R! ^_^ Thankies!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **It's like never ending torture…I know they'll end eventually but seriously!? Exams guys…they just suck. Write three hours about History…oh the joy. Anyways, this chapter is a little short but I'm hoping to get another one up by this weekend.

Also, should I change this to M? I wasn't sure so I though I'd ask you guys. =/

Alright, I'm done rambling, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Warning:** Rawr…fear me!

*~*

Feeling slight movement, Sasuke opened one eye to tell whatever was annoying him that he'd deal with it later. He expected a lot of things. Flawless, tanned skin and untamed blonde hair wasn't one of them.

The sun was still shinning brightly, a small breeze danced around them and the smell of roses engulfed his senses. But none of those beauties compared to Naruto's sleeping face.

His hair was sticking up in odd places and Sasuke faintly noted he had drool on his shoulder but he didn't care. Naruto had the smallest smile on his face while he shifted again and tried to get closer to his heat source.

Watching Naruto sleep with the tinniest hint of a red hue on his cheeks, he took his free hand and brushed some blonde strands.

'His hair is so soft...it feels amazing…' Continuing his ministrations, Sasuke had no idea Naruto was slowly being coaxed out of his slumber.

"Sasuke…"

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Naruto yawned loudly as he got off from Sasuke's shoulder and stretched out his arms.

"Wow…how long were we out?"

Frowning, Sasuke looked at his watch. "Well, it's nearly three now…so I guess about two hours probably."

Naruto could swear his heart was about to jump out. Sasuke had to leave soon. He'd have to go back home. No, it wasn't a home. It was his personal hell.

"Sasuke…you can't leave…don't go back, please, I'm begging you!"

Covering his eyes with his obsidian hair, Sasuke replied despondently, "I can't just up and run. It doesn't work that way…at least not for me. Plus my Mother is still there."

Nodding his head, Naruto understood the need to protect family. Even if he never really had one; the day he lost his precious person still haunted his dreams. So he came up with a full proof plan to make sure Sasuke stayed safe.

"Let me go home with you."

Sasuke was sure he was hearing things, "I'm sorry but what the **fuck** did you just say?"

Smirking, Naruto looked at Sasuke with a fierce determination, "Let me. Go home. With you. It's really not that hard to understand teme."

It took a while for Naruto to notice Sasuke's fist flying towards him; it took him even longer to register who had hit him.

"Fuck! What's your problem Sasuke!?"

The force of the hit pushed Naruto off the bench and onto the soft ground. He was slightly hurt but Sasuke probably had a good reason. At least he better have.

Gazing at the other teen, Naruto noticed Sasuke was shaking. And with the way his shoulders kept moving up and down, he was pretty damn sure it wasn't out of rage.

In a broken voice, Sasuke finally spoke, "No dobe, are you fucking insane!? You can't come over; no one can! I have no idea what my Father would do! I…just…please, don't…"

With shaking hands, he put his elbows on his knees and covered his face, 'what is he thinking!?'

Before he knew what was happening, Sasuke's hands were grabbed by small tanned ones and pulled up to stare into Naruto's shinning eyes.

"Sasuke, you're the one insane if you think I'm letting you go back alone."

Sasuke blinked, finally releasing his tears as Naruto pulled him into a protective hug. Naruto could distinctively feel the warm droplets on his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles into Sasuke's back. Naruto had to hold back a growl when he felt all the scars and the bandages from the night before. 'That fucking asshole!'

Sasuke was having his own inner struggle, 'I don't know if he could come over…I want him to, Gods I really do, but I don't know if it's safe for him…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out against Naruto's neck, sending shivers up the smaller boy's spine.

Placing his mouth near Naruto's ear, Sasuke whispered his fears to the blonde.

"Naruto, I'm not going to lie to you…I…I really don't know what would happen if you came over. I don't want you to get hurt…"

Sighing deeply, Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, whispering gently, "Sasuke, I'm not afraid. I'm gonna be there for you…ok?" The tone is his voice left no room for argument so Sasuke had no choice but to nod his head in defeat.

'What are we doing?'

*~*

The sun was setting when they arrived at Sasuke's. Naruto had gone over to his house and explained that he and Sasuke needed to work on a project. More than suspicious at the blonde's need to work but noticing the fear of rejection in his son's eyes, Iruka reluctantly had agreed.

So there they stood. Naruto held his bags and Sasuke just stared at the doorknob. He couldn't believe what he was doing! This was probably the most idiotic thing he had ever done in his entire life! He was risking his and Naruto's life.

Without Sasuke noticing, Naruto had grabbed the doorknob and turned it to the side.

Locked.

"Sasuke, where's the key?"

"Naruto you can't-"

Blinking in confusion, it took longer than it should have for Sasuke to realize that Naruto's hand was covering his mouth.

"Now Sasuke, we've been through this - five times. I'm staying over. Move on to something else please."

Removing Naruto's hand from his mouth, Sasuke still couldn't help but offer one more chance of freedom to the blonde.

"Naruto, if there is a chance anything happens, just run. Don't look back and don't come back…alright. Promise me."

Determined azure met concerned onyx.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled out, "shut the fuck up."

Dropping his bags, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer. Sasuke gasped at the sudden movement and Naruto took the opportunity to do what he was dying to do since he met the Uchiha.

All Sasuke could feel, smell, see, taste and hear was Naruto.

The feeling of his soft lips against his chapped ones.

The smell of his pineapple scented hair tickling his nose.

The taste of oranges and ramen while their tongues danced.

The sound of small, hot puffs of breath against his face as he kissed him.

It was exhilarating.

When air became an issue, they finally parted. Sasuke hadn't realized he had wrapped his arms around Naruto's lithe waist and Naruto wasn't sure how his hands ended up tangled in Sasuke's soft hair.

Staring into each other's eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He had never met someone like Naruto. It was like…he had always known him. He trusted him. And that scared him shitless.

Getting ride of the flushed looks and calming their erratic hearts were the least of their problems though.

Sasuke just heard his father's car parking.

"Shit! Naruto come on…quickly damnit!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's bags from the doorway and pulled out a key from around his neck. Unlocking the door, he grabbed the dazed blond and pulled him inside.

Sasuke could hear the shuffling of his Father outside his front door as he and Naruto navigated their way straight to the kitchen. Forcing Naruto to sit on one of the chairs, he gathered what little courage he had and turned back to bargain with the Devil himself.

*~*

"Father, welcome home."

His Father was still in his pristine business suit, holding a briefcase in one hand and a laptop in the other. He just grunted in reply, placing his bags and shoes carelessly at the front door.

Chewing lightly on his lip, Sasuke finally spoke again in a timid voice, "Father…something happened today." That seemed to grab his Father's attention because suddenly he was not an arms length away from him.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Well…we have a school project…and…a classmate of mine is required to sleep over…I tried talking to my teacher but he would not accept any excuses."

"…I see."

Sasuke didn't dare say anything; out of confusion or fear he wasn't sure.

"Sasuke, although it does make me upset, we have no choice but to let this boy stay over…I'm assuming it's a boy?"

"Yes Father; Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke's Father looked shocked for a split second before his uncaring mask was back on, "Oh an Uzumaki…how interesting."

Sasuke nearly asked what his Father meant but the memories of the last time he did flashed back, overriding his senses and it was his Father's 'slight' shove that finally brought him back.

"Sasuke, introduce me, eat, then get the fuck out of my sight…understood?"

"Yes Father."

*~*

It had been over five minutes since Sasuke had left Naruto in the kitchen. Every second that dragged by made him worry more and more. What if something happened to him? What if Sasuke's Father saw through their plan? More and more scenarios were flying through his mind. When Sasuke finally walked through the door, he jumped off his seat but fell short at greeting Sasuke. He wasn't alone this time.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto I presume?"

"…Yes sir, nice to meet you."

"Oh no, the _pleasure_ is all mine."

A small, uncomfortable feeling welled up in Sasuke, 'Just what the hell was going on!? What the fuck did he know!?'

Sasuke concluded that he must have zoned out again because before he knew it, his Father and Naruto were smiling sweetly to each other and were bidding each other goodnight.

"Oh and Sasuke…behave."

The shiver didn't go unnoticed by his Father and he left the kitchen with a superior smirk.

They boys stood in silence. Naruto grabbed his bags off the floor and Sasuke just took some take-away menus off the counter. Neither spoke as they walked towards Sasuke's room. Opening the door silently, Sasuke walked in first, Naruto following. The door seemed to take it's time to close, watching the scene unfold in front of it. Naruto had dropped his bags for what seemed the umpteenth time that day, Sasuke had turned around to face him in confusion and suddenly, Naruto's arms were grabbing onto a very distraught looking Sasuke.

"Sasuke…don't worry…I'm here."

Cautiously, Sasuke's arms reached around Naruto's back and they held each other firmly. He loved the feeling he got in Naruto's arms. He felt secure. Sasuke was shaking slightly, trying to calm his breathing while Naruto stroked his back and tried to hold back tears. 'He was so afraid…no one should be this afraid. Sasuke, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you…I promise.'

*~*

**A/N:** Yeah…short…and kinda a shit place to end it. I have an exam tomorrow ok! I just feel really bad for all my little readers! XD Wow that sounded lame.

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it; I'll be (hopefully) adding another chapter this weekend.

Don't forget to review…please? ::puppy eyes::


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I don't deserve your forgiveness!! But I shall ask for it anyways; forgive me? Please? I know this is so late that yeah...I wouldn't be too surprised if no one read it XD lol?

By the way; thank you ALL for the reviews and faves and yeah. I'm really shocked so many people like the story! And even though I've been MIA, I didn't forget about you guys, cookies for all!! You all rock my socks! ^_^\w/

So anyways, if anyone was curious as to what happened to me, I was in fact in Mauritius randomly meeting new family members and damn was that awesome =_=;; Haaaa...then I came back and started working.

My mom = drill sergeant. Scary shit guys.

Anyways, I am really sorry and I hope you enjoy! I was listening to *Nsync most of this chapter cause damnit all fluff is so not my forte =/

**~IMPORTANT NOTE~:** I forgot to mention in the last chapter that it's Friday so they boys don't have school the next day – hence the reason Naruto could stay over. My bad!

Also major love to **Heihachi-Katayama** for giving me inspiration, thanks darling! =D

*~*

With every breath he took, every small movement he made, he still couldn't believe where he was. Sasuke was never one for contact, he never left any one get close to him, talk to him, touch him. But this boy...Naruto...not only was he able to get under Sasuke's skin but he also was shown the darker side of his life. Shockingly enough, he didn't run away. No; instead he stayed near him. Holding him and whispering comforting words in his ear. This couldn't be real. And even if it was, Sasuke knew he would have to wake up soon form his twisted fairy tale.

*~*

Sasuke moved his head to lie in the crook of Naruto's neck and breathed the addictive pineapple scent, calming his senses and making him dizzy. Naruto himself stood perfectly still, letting Sasuke calm himself down before rubbing his hands softly and carefully across his scarred back.

How odd was it? Perfect strangers who just happened to meet and now...now what? There were so many questions; so much confusion. But in that moment, for those few seconds, maybe minutes, even hours; they held onto each other.

They held onto that small flicker of hope.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head against Sasuke's beautiful raven locks, Naruto prayed to whoever was listening that he would be enough to pull Sasuke from the darkness. That he could save him from having a tragic ending to his life. That Sasuke would never again have to feel alone, angry or powerless.

He practically jumped when he heard a low growl coming from his empty stomach. Laughing awkwardly, he reluctantly loosened the protective hold and began rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and the blonde's stupidity, 'He didn't eat any lunch, yet he looks so shocked that he's hungry. He really is an idiot.'

Smirking, Sasuke asked in his usual arrogant manner, "Dobe, would you like something to eat?"

Blushing profusely, Naruto replied with a huff, "Well of fucking course I do! Eh...what's there to eat?"

"Hn. Pizza."

Due to Naruto's _special_ technological issues, Sasuke was the one to order the pizza. They waited in the comfort of Sasuke's room, helping each other with homework and chatting over random topics. Just enjoying the normal moment they forgot the beatings, the hate, the tears and endless pain; it was just another game of pretend to both of them.

When the pizza arrived though, both occupants stopped moving. The game was over and Sasuke lowered his head and chewing lightly on his lip, silently hoping Naruto would get the message. When he looked up from underneath his bangs, Naruto was already at the door, smiling widely, waiting for him. Relieved Sasuke made the deadly path to front door.

Walking past the living room - where Sasuke's Father was passed out - paying the delivery man and walking back was taking way to long for Naruto. In the end, he was practically dragging him back to the room; not that Sasuke was complaining.

Switching on whatever movie they could find (1), they settled on Sasuke's bed, barely inches apart. Neither paid attention to the small screen. They were both too preoccupied with earlier events.

They kissed.

They _**kissed**_.

And damn did they enjoy it.

Risking a small glance at the blonde beauty beside him, Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto's shinning azure eyes looking straight at him.

"Sasuke...we need to talk."

Well, it was good while it lasted.

*~*

Sasuke's onyx eyes darkened. Swirling with a painful emotion even Naruto had a problem looking at. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Sasuke waited to hear the inevitable. He knew it was coming; he just wasn't so sure he could handle it. Not again.

Slowly opening his eyes he was shocked when he saw an almost nervous looking blonde. 'What the fuck?' he thought and the minute he looked into Naruto's eyes, he knew something was off.

The blush covering his face kind of helped to.

"Naruto?"

"I...well um...about earlier...I just want you to know that..."

"That?"

Averting eye contact, Naruto uttered the words that would change their lives forever.

"That...it meant something to me...something I _really_ can't explain."

"Wha-"

Before Sasuke could even comprehend what was happening, Naruto's lips had found solace on his. Both shocked, they did nothing at first. It wasn't until Sasuke relaxed and closed his eyes did the electric waves pulse through their veins.

Soft lips and small caresses started driving Sasuke insane. He wasn't used to this at all. And from the way Naruto was slightly shaking it seemed he wasn't as experienced as he led on.

With clouded minds they finally parted, a small trail of saliva connecting them but soon disappeared when Naruto's tongue stuck out to lick it. Naruto looked at Sasuke and giggled at the sight.

Sasuke's hair was all over the place, his pale skin shined pink in the low glow of the room and he had the most ridiculous grin on. Leaning forward he pushed his forehead against Sasuke's, catching the boy's attention.

"Sa. Su. Ke. _**What'cha**_ thinkin' about?"

They stared at each other for a while, the intensity consuming them and just as Naruto was about to move, Sasuke spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm thinking that this is a dream Naruto. That you're not real and you're not making the _most_ retarded decisions ever. That by doing this...just being near me...that you're not risking your wellbeing, hell your damn life! That...that...I don't know anymore."

With each passing word, Sasuke's voice became quieter. What if it were all a dream? In the short spam of even knowing Naruto, he already decided that he couldn't go on without him. The blonde was his light at the end of the tunnel, his reason to fight back; his hope. Close to hyperventilating, Naruto tenderly placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks, urging him to calm down. When he got the boy's attention, he slowly leaned forward and gently placed his soft lips upon chapped ones.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt the waves of warmth embrace him. They didn't deepen it, it was just a small chaste kiss that blew away all of Sasuke's doubts – and even some of Naruto's.

Naruto slowly moved back but before he could get far, Sasuke grabbed onto him. He couldn't help it; he loved the feeling. He could hear the small giggles leaving Naruto at his abrupt display of affection.

"Sasuke, are you ever planning on letting me go? We need to finish our work and get to bed."

"Hn. Whatever you say...dobe."

Turning around, Sasuke headed towards his desk, leaving a flabbergasted blonde. "Do-dobe!? What the hell asshole!?" There was no anger in his voice though, just happiness. He was delighted Sasuke was capable of making jokes and having some sense of fun. After the murder, it took him years to even smile again.

*~*

"Urgh, where am I?"

"Haha, we're in your room Sasuke. It's already tem and you haven't gotten ready! We're supposed to go to my Dad's house sometime today."

"Wh...what?"

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he rubbed them carefully, getting used to the sun shining in his room.

Wait...sun?

Shaking his head he was somehow not surprised to find his curtains wide open, sun basking through and his windows slightly ajar, enjoying the fresh breeze flowing in. Taking a deep breath he turned to face a bubbling blonde sitting next to him, glaring at the obvious 'morning person'.

"Well now, good morning grumpy."

"Naruto...it is way too early for you to be this...awake."

Scoffing, Naruto grabbed his hands and began rubbing them. He carried on when he heard a satisfied sigh come from under the dark blue covers. Smiling softly, Naruto's thoughts drifted to last night.

~Flashback: Start~

They had finished their work and decided to head to bed. Naruto got dressed into his pyjama pants while Sasuke went to the bathroom to change into a full button up, long sleeved pyjama top and long pants. Naruto was already lying in Sasuke's bed when the raven walked in. Naruto's heart clenched at the sight and suddenly he felt guilty. It was pretty hot at night and he was sure Sasuke didn't usually force himself into stuffy pyjamas. Sasuke shrugged at the saddened look on the idiot's face, smirking at his concern. Laughing softly, Naruto waved his hand, gesturing for Sasuke to come and lie down. It took all his self control not to laugh as he watched Sasuke sluggishly make his way towards him.

Sasuke slowly made it under the covers, lying on his stomach, his left arm under his head and his right bent under the covers. A minute hadn't even passed when he suddenly felt a cautious blonde hand take his. With his eyes still closed, Sasuke smiled and squeezed his hand, letting Naruto know he was ok. The slowing rhythm of Naruto's breathing lulled Sasuke into a sleep filled with laughter and sapphire eyes.

~Flashback: End~

A cough interrupted his thoughts and blinking a few times, he was embarrassed to see Sasuke, with an elegant eyebrow raised, staring directly at him.

"Hn. You really are a dobe." Sasuke said smirking as the blush on Naruto's face profusely brightened. Before Naruto could come up with, what was sure, a witty reply, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest.

"Hmm morning Naruto."

Both boys enjoyed the serene moment but it was inevitably interrupted with a crash. Shock, anger and concern danced across Sasuke onyx eyes. He gently pushed Naruto off of him and whispered, "Please, just...just wait alright?" Nodding numbly, Naruto watched as Sasuke opened his door to another crash; this time accompanied by a woman's cry.

Sasuke was gone before the door was even closed.

*~*

Briskly walking to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to find the floor littered with cans and bottles of alcohol. All of them empty. Continuing his way, he passed a broken lamp. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I really don't need this.'

Carefully nudging his head around the doorway, he saw his Mother huddled in a corner and his Father lounging on the couch, dozing off it seemed but Sasuke had been wrong before.

And he didn't want to be wrong again.

Walking towards his Father, he could already smell the alcohol coming off of him and his clothes. He was still in his nightgown, just beginning his day. Peeking over, he concluded that his Father was, indeed, passed out.

Without a second thought, he turned his sights to his Mother. Cautiously he walked near his Mother; stopping a comfortable amount away from her. She preferred it that way.

"Mother, what happened?"

His Mother turned her face to see him. Her hair was thin and wispy, long strands cover her once beautiful face. Tears trails told him everything words couldn't and when she opened her mouth to speak, she spoke in dead voice, "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke." Leaning closer, he grabbed her shoulder, helping her up. "Come on Mother; let's clean you up, alright?"

She didn't say anything as Sasuke led her past the rooms straight to the bathroom. He drew a bath for her and waited as she got in. It was no surprise to Sasuke when his Mother got in fully dressed, waiting to be cleaned.

Smiling sadly, Sasuke spoke in a sweet calm voice, "Alright Mother, lean back so I can clean your hair."

"Can I help?"

Both raven's eyes widened and turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

Blinking her eyes, Sasuke's Mother spoke in a concerned voice, looking at Sasuke in question. "Naru...to?"

Slowly lowering his head, Sasuke spoke in a defeated voice, "Naruto...why the **hell** are you here? Please, I thought I asked you to stay in the room...so then why are you here?"

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his Mother; he just wished Naruto could have met her in a better light. Even she had her good days.

Sasuke's Mother looked at both of them, confusion etched onto her face, "Sasuke...who is this boy? Why...why?"

Turning his full attention back to his Mother, he grabbed her hands in a comforting manner, "He's my friend from school Mother," she started getting up, panic overcoming her face. Sasuke quickly added, "Don't concern yourself, he knows everything."

"Everything?"

Nodding once, he looked at her with a comforting smile, "Yes Mother...everything." he whispered.

*~*

(1) – I wasn't sure if anyone would have an issue with this one but if you are confused; they're watching a movie on Sasuke's computer =D

So yeah; severely short and not the best place to end it but whatever, I liked writing it (except the fluff). So I know some people are going to say that Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is moving WAAAAY to fast but I'm not going to lie; I want them together now...it makes sense later. So enjoy the unnaturally fast SasuNaru love

Any comments, suggestions and side pairings are more than welcomed; they're appreciated! Give me info lovies!

So next chapter is kind of a dedication to Sasuke's Mother, the boys will be talking with her and Naruto will learn a bit more of Sasuke's life. Or will he!? Muwahahahaha!

And guys, I know I take really long to update; it's only cause when I force myself to write, I get shit, but when I _feel_ like writing...well it's better? Lame excuse for the win. XD

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and if you forgive me; review? ^__^;;


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Rawr? I'm sorry; I've been MIA for quite some time. I moved, got a job, had a mid life crisis, etc etc XD lol And I'd lie and be all "THIS CHAPTER IS AMAZING!!" but it's not really. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'll get back to writing as soon as my life gets back in order =D

*~*

Fragile autumn leaves blew across the deserted park. A young, petite woman stood by a flowing fountain, enjoying the tranquillity of every drop she heard. The wind danced around her as though Mother Earth herself was embracing her, watching as the woman's long, black hair caressed her porcelain skin.

She closed her eyes and listened to the chirping of the birds, the leaves rustling against the cold gravel and the water falling carelessly next to her. She loved the senses and wonder of nature. It was moments like these that made her glad to have disobeyed her Father's wishes by going to university.

Slowly her dark lashes opened, revealing shimmering dark orbs. Her eyes adjusted to the low sunlight and as they did she could make out her small group of her friends walking towards her. There was, however, someone she didn't recognize. A man no older than twenty was chatting with her group, laughing carelessly as though they were all close friends. But as he got closer, it was only then did she see how charming he truly was.

There was nothing spectacular about him; he was a tall and well built man, roguish features adorned his face and he had an air of accomplished confidence around him. What shocked the woman though was not his devilish smile, but his eyes. She had never seen such dark eyes; as if night had been stripped of the stars and moon. A blush enveloped her face when he turned towards her smirking.

"I never expected to find such beauty here. My name is Fugaku Uchiha and if I may be so bold as to ask what is yours?"

Laughing silently at his charming nature, she nervously tucked the long strands of hair behind her delicate ears.

"My name is Mikoto; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please Mikoto," he said holding her hand gently in his, "the pleasure is all mine."

*~*

Mikoto was shocked to have suddenly remembered such a bitter-sweet moment of her past. Why now, of all times, would she think back to a time when she had been so careless? When she should've seen what lay behind the mask of charm and manners.

It was pathetic.

She _knew_ she was pathetic.

Beaten and soaked she watched her son and started noticing how strangely he was acting. He looked tense but peaceful, angry but anxious, heartbroken and yet content. It was such a shock to see her son show such a variety of different emotions openly. But then again, perhaps it was normal; she had no true right to call herself his Mother.

Slowly turning her head and brushing the dull strands of hair from her face, she could have sworn she saw an angel. A boy, no older than her own son, stood rigid by the doorway; his blonde hair, healthy tan and azure eyes were a huge contrast compared to her son's dark looks. She could see his eyes sparkled with a great sorrow and empathy towards herself and her son.

It was bizarre.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, she tried to pry the shower curtain loose over herself but to no avail. She just didn't have the strength. But she still refused to let this boy see her in such a manner of disgrace.

"Sasuke...get him out...I want him out..." She hoarsely whispered.

Stunned by his Mother's harsh words, he looked at her with a concerned frown etched into his face, "What's the matter Mother? It's ok, he knows everything. You really don't have to worry."

Breathing heavily, Mikoto turned towards her son and spoke with the stern voice only a Mother could possess, "Sasuke, I will not have this boy seeing me like this...please ask him to leave."

Grabbing the shower curtain she gave the blonde one last look before finally shutting herself away. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto with sympathetic eyes, "Naruto, please, could you go to my room. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

Lowering his head in shame, Naruto nodded but before he left he spoke in a soft voice; no louder than a whisper, "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm...could you apologize to your Mother for me?"

Naruto's hand was on the door when he suddenly had arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the sensation of Sasuke lips against the back of his neck, whispering just as softly as Naruto had, "Naruto, I know you're just trying to help. I appreciate it and you know I forgive you. I'll talk to my Mother...she's just embarrassed." Naruto nodded his head slowly and reached up to hold Sasuke's hands with his own. They both sighed contently as Naruto nuzzled back into Sasuke.

But just as quickly as it had happened though, Sasuke was back tending to his Mother and Naruto had left the tiny room.

They both felt the warmth of each other's comfort wrap around their broken hearts.

*~*

"Mother, he's gone now...can I help you?"

Peeking past the curtain, Sasuke's Mother opened it and leaned back. Smiling affectionately, Sasuke gently began to wash his Mother's hair. It wasn't beautiful or lush like it used to be but he still loved washing it. He was careful of the small cuts and bruises on her face but while he rinsed her hair he noticed tears sliding down her face.

"Mother...did I hurt you?"

Blinking and looking at him, Mikoto slowly took her hand and rubbed away her tears. She was shocked herself. She had no true reason to cry but her heart was aching and a sudden sense of relief gripped at her.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm fine."

He decided not to push the subject; he didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had. Washing the rest of the shampoo out of her hair, he started to apologize for what had happened.

"Mother, I'm sorry my friend came in. I asked him not too but he still wanted to help...he apologizes as well. And Mother – "

"Sasuke," she interrupted, "I understand. I just wish...I wish I didn't look like this, I wish this wasn't happening to us - to you - and I wish...I wish..." She couldn't finish as she burst into small sobs and silent tears.

He lowered his head, dark bangs covering his even darker eyes. Sasuke knew exactly what she wished for, the breakdown was a common occurrence and yet it still ate at Sasuke's fragile heart, "You wish Itachi was home, don't you?"

Looking at her younger son with agonizing eyes, she slowly nodded as Sasuke handed her a towel. As his hand moved away, she grabbed him and looked him. All those years alone had taken a toll on her son. She had failed him as a Mother and there was no way she could ever get those years back.

"Sasuke...my little prince...I'm so sorry! Please...please forgive me Sasuke...I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke was taken aback while he watched his Mother sobbing and apologizing for events that had nothing to do with her. He gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a tender embrace, "No Mother, I should be apologizing...I was never strong enough to protect you...I'm so sorry Mom..."

He listened to his Mother's harsh breathing and felt the small drops of tears against his shoulder. He had no idea what had happened to bring it all up, but while he stroked her long hair, he anxiety started to build up in his chest. He was afraid. Holding his Mother closely, he spoke in a slow, cautious voice.

"I will always love you...no matter what happens."

Mikoto laughed softly and when she saw caught Sasuke's curious glance, "Itachi said the same thing the night before he left...you're so much like him...I'm so proud."

How could she say that? How could she be proud of either of them? Nodding his head though, he accepted that perhaps he and Itachi weren't so different. Sasuke continuously ran away to school or lied to avoid being at home – leaving his Mother all alone.

Obviously cowardness is an Uchiha inheritance.

Holding stead fast onto her arm, Sasuke guided his Mother to her room. Helping her into her bed, she cautiously cupped his cheek and whispered 'Thank-you'. Not soon afterwards, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

*~*

The walk back to his room seemed longer than ever. He kept replaying the events before him and no matter how many times he had repeated them, they made no sense. What had suddenly brought this all on? Why was she so concerned about him when it should be the other way around?

Why does he feel like he's always having this conversation with himself!?

Creaking the door open slowly, he laughed when he say a blonde bundle lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His face was scrunched up in concentration; lips pouted in remorse and his eyes closed seeing into his inner musings.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." he breathed out his name like a prayer. Sasuke smiled softly, loving the way Naruto said his name. It was filled with such admiration and care, something he was truly not used to. Getting his fill, Sasuke walked till he was practically hovering over the blonde. He leaned down slowly, cupping the smaller boys face, smirking at the startled yelp Naruto gave.

"Sa...Sasuke?"

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when the blonde grabbed his hand with his own and nuzzled into it.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke..."

"It's ok; I know you were only trying to help, "he said, grabbing Naruto's other hand, "my Mother understands as well. She's not upset anymore so don't worry about it, ok?"

Pulling Sasuke's hand towards his face, Naruto brushed his lips against the pale skin, "Thank-you."

*~*

Naruto explained to Sasuke how he had phoned Iruka while he was helping his Mother. He told his Father that they hadn't finished the project yet and they would need more time so with that settled the boys lay on the bed in the sun, chatting mindlessly about school, music and life in general. They never touched unnecessary subjects. They didn't need answers because they already knew how the other felt. Soon enough, they both got into an argument about a band and a poke led to a prod which led to a full out scuffle.

Struggling, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and twisted them around as he straddled him. Sasuke instantly blushed at their positions and tried to get away from the idiotic blonde who was oblivious to the turmoil Sasuke was going through.

"Ha, fail! No one can beat the almighty Uzumaki!" Naruto mocked, smiling brightly with his eyes crinkled close. Sasuke suddenly stopped struggling and remembered how his Father reacted to that name. Uzumaki...he had never heard of it until he met Naruto but maybe there was something to it. He wouldn't ask Naruto now; he didn't want to ruin the playful mood they were in.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke was somewhere else. He instantly let go of him and rolled next to him. Poking his side, Naruto casually asked, "Where are you right now?"

Blinking and groaning at the constant poke at his sides, he turned on his side to face the idiot and spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, "I was nowhere and everywhere." Sasuke smirked at the puzzled look crossing Naruto's face and nearly burst out laughing when said blonde scratched his head.

"What the hell are you on about now!?"

Laughing kindly, Sasuke took Naruto's hand off his head and entwined their fingers, "Don't worry about it, your brain might explode."

Naruto would have replied with a smartass answer but he was too preoccupied with the warm feeling coursing through his body. Being bold, he snuggled closer to Sasuke and lay right against his body. He entwined their legs together, enjoying the muffled squeak he got from the raven. He breathed the minty scent and loved the warm shared between them.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit Sasuke. He yawned and glared at nothing when he heard Naruto's soft giggles. "It's ok Sasuke, I'm right here, you can take a nap. I promise I won't leave you." Naruto felt Sasuke's other hand lift himself up and over his lithe body, forcing the blonde onto his back. Looking up into those tired dark eyes, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this was a safe move to make. Was he even capable of making him happy? Would Sasuke ever need him?

But as Sasuke slowly leaned forward, Naruto knew that no matter what happened, somewhere in his soul, he knew Sasuke was worth any and everything the future brought to him. Sasuke's lips were so close to his that all he had to do was incline his head a little and he would get what he wanted. Instead he looked into Sasuke's eyes, waiting for him to make the move. Their mingled breath caressed both of their faces, Sasuke leaned in closer but instead of kissing the dazed blonde, he laid his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder. Their chest touched lightly against one another and Sasuke straddled the smaller boy. Naruto could hear his heat beating ecstatically and the small puffs against his neck sent a warm sensation across his body. Closing his eyes, the blonde nearly jumped when he heard Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto...Naruto..."

Over and over Sasuke repeated his name. His name sounded like a plea, a prayer...an everlasting promise. A promise that he would never purposely hurt him, that he'd try his best to protect him and that even though they had just met, even though people will say that they are foolish, they'd be together...for as long as possible.

*~*

Mikoto woke up to the outlandish sound of silence. She tossed and turned in her bed for a while and eventually began contemplating getting up. Wincing, she turned to her side and lifted her shirt to look at her new additions. She deserved them. She deserved this Hell. But her boys, did they deserve it? She should have noticed the changes, she should have seen them! She knew the truth though; she didn't want to believe. Even now her ignorance holds onto her heart; protecting it and holding it hostage.

~Flashback: Start~

"MIKOTO, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A very pregnant Mikoto hobbled towards her love; her husband. She knew that if she wasn't there to greet him when he got home, he'd be upset. She thought she had a few more minutes though...she didn't know he was early.

Rubbing her back as she continued her way to the front door, she saw a distraught man with frazzled hair, a loosened tie and an open, empty briefcase. He was leaning against the door mumbling and as she got closer she heard him speak a completely different language. It was the first and last time she ever heard it.

"Fugaku...Fugaku? Are you alright?" Mikoto reached out for his briefcase but before she could reach it, Fugaku grabbed her hand and pulled her up so he could look into her eyes.

The stood like that, Mikoto staring into the glazed eyes of a stranger, smelling the alcohol fumigating the room and wincing at the pain shooting down her arm. After what seemed eternity, he let go of her and walked pass her in a 'huff'. She stood there; waiting for something...hoping the man she loved would run in and tell her it was some sick joke. Instead her answer would be given later that night...an answer she didn't even have a question for.

~Flashback: End~

No matter what seemed to happen to her, Mikoto knew she would always love her husband. She felt cruel and disgusting for admitting it but there was no denying it. Even if she was beaten to death, her last thought would be about the man she loved.

She thought back to the day Itachi was born, how excited Fugaku had been. He held his son delicately, looking at him with so much love and happiness; it pulled at Mikoto's heart and brought tears to her eyes. She could never hate him.

With a loud sigh she pulled herself up and shuffled towards her door. With a shaky hand, she cautiously opened her door and poked her head through. Looking both ways, like a child by a busy road, she finally coaxed herself out. Her stomach was grumbling and she wanted to check on Sasuke. Suddenly she remembered that he had a blonde haired beauty with him. She thought about how Sasuke reacted to seeing the boy. Confusion danced in her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen.

That boy seemed to have captured her youngest son's heart and it hurt her to think that this could have dire consequences...for all of them.

*~*

Naruto listened to Sasuke for another few minutes before he finally moved his arms and wrapped them loosely around his neck. Inhaling the intoxicating sent of pineapples, Sasuke lifted his head to look at the azure eyes.

"I...Sasuke...this is insane." the blond whispered, staring into the suffocating onyx eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he lent forward, closing his eyes and resting his forehead lightly against his blonde's. Their breaths mingled together making it difficult to tell whose was whose. Sasuke decided he like it that way.

"Let's face it Naruto," he said with a light chuckle, "we're far from sane." He opened his eyes, smiling softly at the shocked and happy expression on his little blonde's face. Idiot. What on Earth was he thinking?

Slowly leaning forward, Sasuke joined their lips together. The kiss was soft, gentle and delicate. A chaste kiss with hidden emotions that neither wanted to acknowledge. No, for now they decided that they wouldn't question why anymore, they wouldn't worry anymore and they wouldn't hold back. They had the answers they needed to fight. They had each other.

Pulling back, they stared at each other for mere seconds before Naruto tugged Sasuke down for a deeper kiss. Even though Naruto started the kiss, Sasuke was very quick to dominate over the blonde. Their lips moved against each other, sending jolts of warmth around them. Sasuke glided his tongue over the seam of Naruto's bottom lip. Gasping at the new sensation, Naruto opened his mouth – beckoning the brunette with his own tongue. The battle didn't last long and soon Sasuke explored the blonde's mouth, loving the small sounds coming from him. When their lungs screamed for air, they parted with a small strip of saliva still connecting them. Naruto's tongue darted out and caught it before it could fall, giggling at the grossed out expression on Sasuke's face. He pecked the brunette's nose and closed his eyes basking in the warmth that surrounded him.

Sasuke chuckled before rolling off the blond and pulling him closer. Naruto snuggled into the crook of Sasuke's neck and barley heard him whisper in his ear.

"You know," a soft, breathy chuckle ticked his skin, "I think I will take that nap."

*~*

Awe nap time 3 *gulp* Don't hurt me? I love you all I swear! But yeah, this chapter...is interesting. Definitely not how I wanted things to go but whatever. Shit...it happens. Anyways, please review and don't kill me in my sleep. Kay thanks :P

...and in the end we really didn't learn much about this fucked up family. Great. =/

Special loveness to all those still reading! I loooove you!! 3


End file.
